Loyalty of a Heart
by Tiian
Summary: (Ch 8 up.) AU. Aoshi & others never left Kyoto. Now strong men are gathering there to either follow or fight Shishio Makoto.
1. Chapter 1: Day 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. It belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, SONY etc...  
  
Author: This is mainly A&M fic, but you _may_ see hints towards other pairings also. I just happen to like Megumi, no Kenshin & Megumi in this fic.  
  
Okay, these should explain some things in the fic.  
  
This kind of follows the original story of Kyoto arc.   
  
In this fic Aoshi never left Kyoto with Hannya and others. Misao's father is still alive and the okashira. Misao was captured years ago and no one knows anything about her. The event with Shishio is closing in.  
  
Loyalty of a Heart  
  
By: Tiian  
  
Chapter 1.   
  
~ Day 1 ~  
  
Shinomori Aoshi walked down the main street of Kyoto frowning. His face spoke of cold anger and every person to look at him soon looked elsewhere. Even women that where attracted to his good looks turned their eyes away from him. His black hair flowed as he walked and the wind touched it, his blue eyes seemed to see everything. He was wearing his ninja uniform and his trench coat over it. He was gorgeous. Men looked at him a little scared and jealous look in their eyes, there where women looked him with admiration.  
  
Even when he was angry like at this moment. His anger was directed towards one single person. Shishio Makoto.  
  
That man had came to Kyoto that was Aoshi's territory and he didn't like it. Shishio had hidden himself well, but from Oniwabanshu it was impossible to hide. Aoshi had many of his men in his troops, but he knew that Shishio knew about them. He was not a stupid man.  
  
And now things were getting even more... Annoying. He had received a message that Battousai was coming to Kyoto. The man to give the message was no one else but 3rd captain of Shinsengumi Saitou Hajime. Well, he called himself Fujita Goro now, but nothing else had changed. He had had the nerve to ask for a place for Battousai from Aoiya. 'For common good' had come up more than once and in the end they had agreed. It had been Okina's idea. Aoshi had disagreed 'loudly', but it had been useless. Even the okashira had risen from bed to say his opinion.  
  
The okashira...  
  
He had once been a strong and wise man, but losing first a daughter and then a wife had taken a lot out of him. He had pretty much given the title to Aoshi already a long time ago, but there were times like this when he voiced himself. When he for a moment stopped pitying and hating himself. At those moments they could see the strength that he had once had all the time.  
  
Losing Misao had pained them all greatly. She had been only two years old when a fight had taken place at the Aoiya. It had been burned to the ground at that time. Akari had been hurt while she was trying to save her daughter and so she hadn't been fast enough to dodge the log that fell from the roof because of the fire. She had been caught under it with her precious daughter in her arms. The leader of the enemy had entered the room at that moment. And he had taken Misao with him promising a bright future to her with a cruel smile on his lips. Akari had always blamed herself for being too weak to protect her own daughter. They had all blamed themselves.   
  
She was rescued only few minutes after Misao had been taken, but it was enough. No one knew what had happened to her. Had she been killed? Taken abroad? Every member had been alerted for her but nothing was found. Nothing. She disappeared. And with her vanished also Akari's will to live. No matter how much everyone tried, she had lost herself. Her father tried everything and in the end they both died the same day, father trying to his last breath save his daughter who didn't really want to be saved. The title of okashira was given to Akari's husband even though he also had lost his faith in life. So practically Aoshi had led Oniwabanshu since that day.  
  
The duty was heavy, but he carried it well.   
  
Now the strongest fighter was coming to Kyoto and he would stay at the Aoiya, which meant that he couldn't fight him. The strongest of Ishin Shishi Himura Battousai. The legendary samurai. Again the wave of regrets. *We should have fought at the Edo. We would have won.* A sigh.   
  
It was past now. The fight ahead would be against Shishio Makoto. A fight they couldn't afford to lose or Shishio would rule over everything.  
  
He strode forward with amazing speed. He had long legs and he almost flew down the street. People hurried from his way and the ones that didn't, he dodged. He had complete control over his body and its every movement. The crowd wasn't a problem for him. Or so he thought.  
  
Suddenly a girl appeared out of nowhere walking right at him. Maybe she was hidden in the crowd and he had missed her or something else. But there she was. A small girl with black hair tied into a long braid. She was wearing a blue kimono and getas. This much Aoshi saw before they collided.   
  
The impact was greater than Aoshi presumed it to be, but it hardly had any effect on him. The light-weighted girl on the other hand fell to the ground. Her kimono flew around her and an indecent amount of long legs was revealed. The girl sat on the ground and Aoshi could hear her mutter something like 'ouch'. He knelt beside her. It was partly his fault if she had been hurt even thought she had been the one to try to walk over him. "Are you hurt?" The male members often said that he had cold and unfeeling voice, but he had heard some women praising it.   
  
Then the woman turned to him opening her bright blue eyes and he was lost. Her eyes seemed endless and their colour devoured him. She smiled and Aoshi had to correct his previous thoughts. Not a girl but a woman. She had a little bit of childish features on her face, but he could also see that she was older than he had thought. The shape of her mouth and her eyes hinted at a woman, but the shape of her face hinted at a child. He couldn't quite make her age clear, somewhere between 15 and 20 probably.   
  
"I am fine. I am sorry for troubling you." Her voice was clear and it further trapped Aoshi in the web she had created during those short moments. He offered his hand to her staying quiet. She smiled and took it. Her hand was warm and smooth. It was a long ago when he had held anything besides kodachis and papers. Touching another person was addictive. He looked deep into her eyes. It seemed like an eternity when he helps her up, never breaking their eye contact. He could see her smile faltering as a strange look rose to her eyes for a second.   
  
She was a lot shorter than he was; her head was a little short of reaching his chin. They were so close that he could smell her hair and sweet natural scent filled his head. She didn't use any perfumes like so many woman did. Aoshi let go of her hand even though he didn't really want to. Something in this woman drew him in a way that he could not understand.   
  
He stepped away from her to create distance between them, so dimming the effect she had on him. "What is your name?" Aoshi couldn't really understand why he had asked that he was just happy that his inner turmoil didn't show up in his voice.  
  
And again she smiled. "I am called Tsunami, but my name is Yoshigawa Karen. Thank you for your help. I won't bother you furthermore." She bowed politely and walked by him. He could almost feel her hair on his skin. He looked at her retreating back. People around them had paid no attention to this meeting, but Aoshi had. He doubted that he wouldn't forget it very soon or the woman with two names.   
  
He looked back ahead and continued walking. He had other things to worry about than some girl-woman with a nickname Tsunami. A natural catastrophe that destroys and kills. Shishio, Battousai, Saitou and himself. Strong men were gathering in Kyoto.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tsunami let out the breath she had been holding. That man sure had swooped her of her feet, literally speaking. When he had looked at her she had lost her capability to think straight. His eyes had captured her. And that mouth...  
  
A smile rose to her lips. In the end she was just a woman and Shinomori Aoshi was a handsome man. And sexy. She would never forget the way he had made her feel. For a moment she had thought that he had guessed that she had intentionally bumped into him, but it didn't seem like it.   
  
"So how was he?"   
  
Tsunami laughed slightly at the bodiless voice that she heard from her right. "More than most can handle." She smiled a cunning smile.  
  
"So can you handle him?"  
  
Again she laughed. "Of course." Now that Shinomori was gone she dodged people with ease again. She could feel men watching her as she skilfully moved her body around people. Almost as if she would have been dancing.  
  
"You sound very sure about that." The voice sounded almost amused.  
  
Tsunami just stopped walking and looked to her right. She couldn't see him, but she felt him. Her personal bodyguard and one of her own ninjas that took orders only from her. "I am sure about it." For the first time she spoke seriously. The man answered with a long silence and Tsunami continued walking.  
  
He broke it. "I am sure too. He gave few very little signs, but I saw them."  
  
Tsunami walked taking little steps. She hated kimonos and getas. They didn't allow her to move her body as freely as she would like to, but to get to Aoshi they were necessary. He had a good eye for such things and if he would understand that she was an onmitsu it would be game over for her.  
  
But the first mission was accomplished and it had gone well. He had now seen her and he knew what to call her. And they had touched. Something as little as holding a hand was very important when one was talking about a man like Shinomori Aoshi who she had heard to avoid such things.  
  
"Aoshi." She rolled the name from her tongue and added spice to her voice. It sounded wonderful just like he had. That voice sure had turned her on.  
  
"I sure hope that your sword won't turn out to be double-edged one."  
  
She turned to the voice. Her mask of happiness, innocence dropped and it was replaced by a cold and ruthless look. "My loyalty belongs to my father. Never question it, Fumio!" After saying that she hurried forward with her mask back on leaving her guard behind her.  
  
"Yes, but who does your heart belong to? Or will belong to?" He had seen that she had affected Shinomori, but he had also seen that one time that Tsunami's guard had dropped. *I hope this ends well.*  
  
And he followed her. Fumio knew where his heart belonged to even though it would never result into anything. Tsunami, the only daughter of their leader, was a precious possession. Her father wouldn't give her away to just anyone. Even though he had two sons also, his daughter meant the most to him. His precious Tsunami.  
  
She had received that nickname already when she was a child. She was a talented martial artist and she handled weapons with ease, but that wasn't the whole reason for the name. Tsunami was a tidal wave caused by earthquake and it run everyone over destroying everything in its path. That's where her nickname came from. Already as a child she had caused more troubles than any other child and when she had grown up and learned to fight, name suited her even better.  
  
She wasn't someone you should underestimate. That could cost a lot.  
  
Tsunami had always preferred not killing, but she was capable to do so if needed. But her mission wasn't to kill Shinomori, at least not now. Probably never. Her father protected her well, he would not send her to do the kill a man as dangerous as Shinomori was with his double kodachi-style. No, this mission was for something else.  
  
The man shook his head and continued following Tsunami. He knew very little of what she was to do, but not why. That was between her and her father and he wasn't going to interfere. It could very well cost him his life. He was Tsunami's ninja and he took orders only from her. Her father had no power over him, but he had over Tsunami. He had her loyalty and that was a lot when talking about Tsunami.   
  
It meant that she would do anything he ordered her to do and if she disobeyed, she would offer him her life to take. He wouldn't probably take it since he loved her, but one could never be sure.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Himura Kenshin aka Battousai walked through the forest steadily coming closer to Kyoto, the place he could never forget. A battlefield from hell. He had never really wanted to return there. It reminded him too much of that had happened, of all the killing. It also reminded him of Tomoe. He could still clearly remember her even though so many years had passed. Her eyes with hardly ever revealed her inner thoughts, her mouth which hardly ever smiled, but which had smiled to him. Her long black hair and her scent. The scent of white plums, which had replaced the scent of blood. Thinking about her always brought ache to his cheek and to his heart.   
  
Tomoe. His friend, his lover and his wife. His saviour, who had saved him in so many ways.  
  
He had almost gone insane from having to kill all the time, but she had dragged him back to sanity. She had cleared the haze in his mind with her questions. They had cut through the wall he had built around himself. She had reached Shinta, the little boy in him. He owed his life to her.  
  
He had been unworthy, blood forever etched to him. His hands had ended many lives and the blood could never be washed away. He had killed her fiancée and stolen her happiness from her. He had attacked her when she was trying to put a blanket over him. He had hurt her in so many ways and still she had loved him. Still she had given herself to him. She had trusted her happiness to him.  
  
During the time that they were married she had taught him what happiness meant, what it was and how to grasp it. It was thanks to her that he had survived the war. Without her there would have never been rurouni. If she hadn't been there with him, he would have been lost.  
  
And in the end she had given her life to him. She had died by his hands to save his life. She had died smiling to him. And even though she was dead, during the war she had never left him. He had been able to feel her all the time protecting him. The promise he had made to her, he kept. He had found a way to protect people without taking a life.   
  
He stepped forward with his face blank. He was getting closer and closer to Kyoto. He couldn't escape it. Shishio Makoto had to be stopped. And he had to get a new sakabatou now that Soujirou had broken his present one. Seta Soujirou was a remarkable young man and so unfeeling. Nothing could be felt from him. A perfect killer almost like he had once been.  
  
To beat him and to beat Shishio he would have to learn more. He would not succumb to the hitokiri again. He had to find another way and that meant having to face Hiko Seijurou again. Face his master he had himself abandoned to leave to the war against his will in the middle of his training. That would be hard. He would not be pleased, far from it.  
  
Also finding Arai Shakkuu and Hiko Seijurou wouldn't be very easy.  
  
Then he remembered something else. Something Saitou had said at the Shingetsu village. He had said that their best informant in Kyoto was Oniwabanshu. Kenshin remembered them. He had sometimes fought against them in the past. They had been in the shadows just like he had been in the beginning. He had also heard about their leader Shinomori Aoshi who had led them during the war. Edo had surrendered without a battle. It probably hadn't been his idea.  
  
Aoiya was the place he would have to find and the people there would help him. Or that was what Saitou had said. At the moment it was better than nothing. There was a limit to how much he could do himself, especially since he didn't have that much time. So once he got to Kyoto, he would try to find this Aoiya even though the thought of involving more people into this was against his will. But since Oniwabanshu knew how to fight, it didn't feel so bad. Mere though of involving his friends in Tokyo was enough to turn his stomach upside down. They didn't understand the danger that lurked in Kyoto. They would have been helpless. It was better this way, at least they were safe and Shishio would be unable to use them against him.  
  
Things were getting harder once again. During his journeys nothing like this had ever happened. He had helped where he had been able to, but after stopping and staying in Tokyo his problems had increased tremendously. So becoming a wanderer again was probably a good thing. This way others wouldn't be in danger because of what he was or had once been. His real friends...  
  
Kaoru-dono. She was a little bit naive young girl, who accepted him even though she knew who he had once been. She could never really understand him, but she tried so hard. He had done things she would refuse to believe. She was so innocent, but she had a strong heart. Maybe she would have been able to understand someday if he wouldn't have had to leave her behind. He had heard her crying when he had walked away and it had almost made him turn back. To her. But if he would have seen her cry, he would not have been able to leave and that he had to do. She meant too much for him.   
  
Yahiko. He had natural talent towards budo and a will to learn that would lead him far. His desire to become stronger reminded him a bit of himself when he was younger. In some way Yahiko was his hope for tomorrow. With Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu he would become the preserver of the future, where killing was no longer necessary. He had great hopes for him.  
  
Sanosuke. A former Sekihoutai member, who still held them in his heart. Kenshin knew that he would have wanted to come with him, but in Kyoto where Shishio Makoto ruled, he would be in danger. He was strong, but not strong enough. His attitude would have gotten him into trouble very soon. It was better for him to stay away from this. He didn't understand the danger.  
  
Megumi. There was a beauty with great brains, strong heart and playful attitude. She was far from innocent and she probably understood him better than others, since her past was painful as well. She had made opium, which had killed people. She had indirectly killed them and the quilt was often in her eyes. Her attitude made things easier for her and so Kenshin allowed her little tricks, like that dog collar when he had been leaving. Besides having her around made Kaoru much more lively.  
  
He had had to leave all of them behind to keep them away from dangers in Kyoto. They were probably very angry with him at the moment, but at least they were safe. If they would have came with him, he would have had to worry about them all the time and it would have made fighting a lot harder. He sighed.  
  
Step by step he was closing in. He would soon reach Kyoto.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tsunami took of her kimono, getas and other clothes and with them she stripped herself of her mask. She was home; there was no need to act around here. Most of the people had known her since she was little. She threw her hair to her back from her shoulder and walked to her closet and took her training clothes. Black shirt and shorts. Shorts her father hated. He said that they revealed an indecent amount of her legs, but Tsunami liked the way her fathers men watched her sometimes when they thought no one would see.  
  
She smiled. She knew that she was being watched. She was never alone, someone was always guarding her back. At the moment it was probably Sara. She was a petit woman with short hair and she looked like a child. Looks were deceiving, Sara was very good fighter and ninja. She mainly guarded or gathered information.  
  
Tsunami dressed herself and exited the room and entered the hallway. They lived in a huge western type mansion with three floors. And two more floors under ground. Her father was more than a leader of their clan, he was also important trader and merchant. He had multiple identities just like Tsunami had. She was called Tsunami among the ninjas who knew her, for others she was Ichikami Shouri, daughter of Ichikami Kyouryoku. And as the daughter of rich merchant&trader Yoshigawa Ryoushin she was Yoshigawa Karen. That was the name she had given to Aoshi.  
  
Close to Tsunami's room there was a hidden passage to the underground floors. The three floors above the ground were the ones where everyone lived and guest were entertained, they were the side shown to normal people. It was the place that was ruled by Yoshigawa Ryoushin. And outside there was a huge garden where Tsunami had played a lot when she had been younger.   
  
The underground floors were the hidden ones. There were seven training halls, ten weapon rooms, five rooms where important underground people where greeted, four rooms for information and thirty rooms for hidden ninjas, that didn't live in the rooms above ground. There were also five rooms where prisoners were held and five to give to quests. That was the world ruled by Ichikami Kyouryoku.  
  
Two sides of the coin, one couldn't live without the other one.  
  
Tsunami smiled widely. She loved this house and all of its hidden passages. She had had so much fun with them for as long as she could remember. She doubted that there was no other person that knew them as well as she did. She looked around. For example not many knew that there was a passage to one of her fathers room behind the painting that portrayed a woman with long black hair. She had used it many times while running away from her mother Shinchou. She had tried to get her to baby-sit her younger brothers Chounan and Nozomi. Chounan was eight and Nozomi was four. Well, she had just gone to tell her father that she was in the middle of a game and he freed her from it. She had her father wrapped around her finger and in the end her mother had given up.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't love her brothers, but she just didn't have the patience needed when dealing with children. She lost her temper so very quickly. But soon Chounan would be old enough. After two years he would be ten and accepted to their clan as a full member. He would get a new name and then true training would become. Nozomi was still six years short of this honour. But when they were old enough she would teach them all of the passageways and the power of will to solve all before them. There was nothing more exiting than trying to solve a mystery.  
  
This whole house they lived in was a mystery and she loved mysteries. And what would be bigger one than Shinomori Aoshi who never revealed anything of himself. She knew that this 'mission' would be very interesting. The key to get to Aoiya and to Oniwabanshu was to get Shinomori. Makimachi had practically no power, so the key was Aoshi. She would play him to her hand.  
  
She had always liked playing games, just like her father. This was just a new game to them. True, he had lost to Oniwabanshu in the past, but it didn't matter. He had lost his first wife to them but gotten something in return. He had no ill feelings towards them. To him and to Tsunami this was just a game ready to be played. She had made her first move today to capture Aoshi. How would he answer to her move?  
  
That made games so interesting, especially when you played with humans and their feelings. Every human was unique so every move was unique. Guessing and wondering made every game worth playing. It made her heart beat harder. It made her feel alive. Every single person was just a doll on a huge playing board and she was playing with them.  
  
Now, would Aoshi counter by searching her or by forgetting her? And how would she answer to his move?   
  
If he tried forgetting, he would soon notice that she wasn't going to allow him to forget her. If she wouldn't hear from him soon, she would make her next move and ¨attack¨. They would meet soon again. Maybe she would go to the Aoiya as a customer and find out more about him. Discreetly naturally.  
  
She stepped behind the curtain that covered half of the corridor and moved to her left along side with the wall. Soon she was at the door, which could easily go unnoticed. She opened it with a silver-key that hung from her neck and entered. She was already half way down the stairs before she heard the door close again. Sara.   
  
Having a bodyguard around her all the time, even in her own home, had annoyed her in the beginning. She had had many fights with her father about it and he had won them all. She was important and he would not lose her. Of course she knew that he had bodyguards also. Three of them in the matter of fact. Mother and Tsunami's brothers had all three also. She was the only one with only one or two. She was grateful of that.  
  
She walked down and faced another door to her right. She took another key out this time also. She used the silver one to open upper lock and golden one to open the lock near the floor. She stepped trough and closed the door behind her. She was standing at the other end of a very long corridor. Many smaller corridors began from this one. It was easy to get lost here if you didn't know where you were going.  
  
Tsunami knew this house from front to the back. For her it was easy to move in here. She glanced at the door behind her quickly and smiled. A little test to Sara. She started running. She would see if Sara would be able to keep up with her for long or even find her. There were multiple places she could go to on this floor and on the lower one. She was going to practise but one could practise on both floors as well as weapons could be fetch from both. Sara would have to guess and guess right.  
  
With what move would she answer? If Sara knew her well enough she would be able to find her. If she didn't, she would have to learn. No matter where she headed now, Sara should be able to pinpoint her destination and she should arrive there before her. Both she and her father liked to play this kind of game with their bodyguards, both of them had multiple games going on all the time.  
  
She run down the hallway and turned left. This smaller corridor would end soon, but she wasn't heading for the ending, she stopped in the middle. There was a door. It would lead to nowhere if one didn't know what to do. As fast as she could, Tsunami opened the hidden door and closed both doors behind her. Sara didn't know about this one, Tsunami was quite sure about that.  
  
The room she was in now was a crossroad. There were many roads she could take from here. Some lead back up, some to the garden and one to the lower floor. And there she was going and Sara should know that. The problem was that there were six training hall in the lower floor and one on the upper. Sara would have to guess which one.  
  
She jumped up, the way was hidden way up near the ceiling. And she ran head down in small passageway. Let the game continue.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
Reviews please. I want to know if I should continue this.  
  
Author again.   
  
This whole game-thingy came from reading too much Hikaru no Go. I so like that series and Sai that it has influenced my thinking. Now, I want to learn the basics of Go too!   
  
Names:  
  
Yoshigawa=River of good luck  
  
Karen=Pretty One  
  
Ryoushin=Good Mind   
  
Shinchou=Prudent  
  
Chounan=First born  
  
Nozomi=Wished (for a child)  
  
Ichikami=one god/upper one   
  
Shouri=Victorious  
  
Kyouryoku=Strong One  
  
Names from:  
  
http://www.japanorama.com/namesinj.html  
  
http://www.takase.com/Names/NameInJapanese.htm  
  
I don't know if these are actual names, but I like them and I'll keep them. 


	2. Chapter 2: Day 2

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. It belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, SONY etc...  
  
Few words.  
  
World of Images? The sequel to The World Without an Image? Oh, yeah. That. I just uploaded a new chapter.  
  
What? You don't know what I am talking about? Then go and find out! (And leave reviews!)  
  
Loyalty of a Heart  
  
By: Tiian  
  
Chapter 2.   
  
~ Day 2 ~  
  
"Father?" Tsunami stopped toying with her food to look at her father with her puppy look. The man sitting at before her glanced up from his papers to look at his daughter. He was a strong looking man. His eyes were deep brown and his hair black with some white strands in it to remind people that he was already getting old and at the same time bringing dignity to his face. Beard covered his chin and cheeks, but it was well taken care of and looked perfect on him. He was average in high, had strong shoulders and muscles in his body. No one could say that he was handsome, but his strong nose and the look in his eyes got him a reputation as a man to look at with pleasure.  
  
His normally stark look softened always when his daughter was present. Every one knew that more than anything, he loved his daughter. Now when he looked at her beautiful eyes that held a look that could melt any man in the room, his eyes grew soft and tender.  
  
"Yes, my precious?"  
  
He knew that his current wife was jealous of her and the way he always paid more attention to Tsunami and took her side in a fight, but he could not help it. Tsunami was more like him than any other person he had ever met. She was also his only daughter.  
  
Tsunami placed her chopsticks onto her plate and cocked her head. "Has anyone asked of me? He should have by now..." She bit her lower lip gently and looked at his father with expression that had yet to fail in giving her what she wanted.  
  
"Hmm... I don't think so. Anyone special in your pretty little head?" He asked gently already guessing her answer.  
  
Tsunami pursed her pretty lips together. "Aoshi. He has not asked about me?"  
  
Ryoushin shook his head. "Not that I have heard of it. I am sorry." He extended his hand over the table and Tsunami took it smiling sadly. "Well, that means more work for me." She squeezed her father's hand and then withdrew. She stood up. "Thank the cook for me, will you. The food was delicious."  
  
After giving her father one last smile, she turned and walked from her father's room she had been eating at. She had barely escaped mother and her brothers when they had been asking for her to join them for a dinner in town. She loved her brothers and had nothing against mother, but she still preferred eating with her father.   
  
She walked calmly to her room to change her clothes. She was wearing a blue yukata that covered most of her body, but in certain light, everyone could see what was behind it. It was thin and so something she gladly chose to wear during the summer as hot as this was getting. But no matter how much she wanted, she could not go to the town wearing only it. She had to dress herself in a kimono and sweat in it for hours.  
  
It had been two days since she had bumped into Aoshi and since he made no moves, she would. In a game she played, time was always precious. If he would not move, she would.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Himura Kenshin walked calmly along the streets to find the address he had been given a little while earlier. Finding Aoiya had not been hard, the hard part had been facing the leader of Oniwabanshu, Shinomori Aoshi. Even though no emotions had crossed his features, Kenshin could tell that he disliked him there.   
  
Older man with a smiling face had welcomed him. He said that his name was Okina, Kashiwazaki Nenji. He had introduced to him Omasu, Okon, Shiro and Kuro who together seemed to form the inn. All were members of Oniwabanshu. Then Aoshi had showed up with his impassive face and they had talked. Okina had been present and Kenshin soon understood that it was Okina that had accepted him there and not the leader. Shinomori Aoshi seemed to measure him with his eyes and words since he arrived. It was kind of hard to stay in that kind of atmosphere, but he would do so for now.   
  
Now the matter at hand. He had to find Arai Seikuu and see if he had the same skill as his father had had. Okina had promised to come with him, but Kenshin had said no. This was a matter he had to solve by himself. Getting a new sakabatou was what he had to do now and he would have to find one before Shishio's men would come after him.   
  
He walked along a quiet and peaceful part of Kyoto and finally arrived at his destination. A middle sized wooden house slightly separated from the town. Smoke was drifting up to the air from the chimney. Kenshin approached it slowly and walked to the part where knives were sold. And what he found surprised him. A small child sitting and a pillow as if he was the seller.  
  
"Babo." The child said smiling widely. Was this Arai Seikuu? This child? If it was, there was no way he could have a new sword from here. He would have to search elsewhere.  
  
"Anfake, anfake!" The child giggled happily and waved his hand in the air to his direction. Kenshin blinked. *Anfake? Hmmm---- Handshake?*  
  
"Oh, a handshake? Okay, okay." Kenshin took a hold of the child's hand and shook it. The child laughed delighted. Then the door opened and a woman stepped out. She was wearing a kimono, which had a flower pattern.  
  
"Don't play with those, Iori." She said and the child yelled mother. Then the woman turned to Kenshin and smiled. "Welcome, sir. Were you looking for something?"  
  
Kenshin smiled and looked at the knives at the table. "Actually, I wanted a kitchen knife. Do you mind if I try this one out?" He asked and pointed at one of the knives. The woman continued smiling. "Not at all. Go ahead."  
  
Kenshin reached for his pocket and pulled out a daikon. He took the knife and sliced the daikon with it, then carefully matched up the halves. No seam could be seen. *This is a good sign.* Kenshin thought.  
  
"Ma'am, could I speak with mister Seikuu? I want him to make a sword for me."  
  
Suddenly the woman looked uncomfortable. "Well... I..."  
  
"Excuse me."   
  
Kenshin turned and saw a man. He was lean and tall with rather short black hair.   
  
"I am Arai Seikuu." The man continued. "I overheard your conversation. You need a sword?" He bowed deeply and stayed down. "I'm sorry, but I no longer make swords. I cannot fulfil your request."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. "Why not?"  
  
"People who come to me with requests for swords know about my father Shakkuu's quest for the ¨sword that kills.¨ He used to tell me, ¨The swords I make will bring in a new era.¨" Young man paused and straightened up.  
  
"But I didn't accept my father's beliefs. The swords he shaped with those beliefs stole many lives. What does killing have to do with bringing in a new era? I wasn't convinced. During those times of violence there was nothing I could do. But it's the Meiji era now. Finally the age of peace has come. The samurai have thrown away their swords. So I too will throw away the art of sword making. I've decided to earn my living making the tools of everyday life. So..."  
  
Kenshin was silent and then smiled. "I see, Mr Seikuu. I am sorry to have brought you a futile request. Thank you for your time." He bowed, turned and started walking away.  
  
This was unfortunate, but he really could not force him into making a sword. It would be no good if he would do it against his own wishes. It would be a poor work and no use to him. Kenshin sighed. He would have to search for a new sword elsewhere. Slowly he walked back to the crowded Kyoto.  
  
Then being deep in his thoughts he failed to notice the bump in the road and for a moment he lost his balance. It was only momentary, but during that moment his hands automatically searched for something to take a hold of and found it. His hand gripped it tightly and then-  
  
The sound of a fabric ripping gave him a chill as he regained his balance by pulling himself up.   
  
"Aaah! My kimono!" The woman yelled and looked at the rip in it with wide blue eyes. Then they narrowed and she turned to look at Kenshin. He sweatdropped. "Ano..."  
  
"How do you intend to pay for this?" Her eyes looked at Kenshin's clothes and the fixed themselves on his waist. Her eyes narrowed even further at the sight of his sheath and sakabatou's hilt and Kenshin wondered if she actually saw anything anymore since her eyes were almost closed. Then she looked at him again in the eyes. "Well?"  
  
Kenshin waved his hands. "Sessha has no money on me now, but-"  
  
"But what? Do you have any idea just how expensive this was? My favourite." Of course it was a lie. Tsunami didn't have any favourites among kimonos, but she was angry and needed an outlet.  
  
"But, but... Sessha will pay someway." He really had not idea of what to do. He doubted that he would not have enough money to pay to her for the damage if she would insist on getting a new one.   
  
Her kimono seemed to be of high quality, it was rarity to see ones so well done as the one before him now. It had simple pattern of blue cherry petals, which were done to look so real that Kenshin thought that they should fall to the ground. Even though sakura petals were usually pink, in her kimono they were pictured blue as if they would be frozen in the air. The petals were strewed into the ends of the fabric. Onto the sleeves and the hem. Her obi was the same colour as the petals and her black hair was tied into a braid with blue ribbon swirling with the hair. Such hairdo was rare.  
  
"What's your name and where do you live?"  
  
Kenshin blinked and without a second thought he answered, regretting it as soon as it was said. "Sessha wa Himura Kenshin. Sessha lives at the Aoiya at the moment."  
  
At this the woman's eyed widened and then she smiled. "What a coincidence, I was just about to enjoy lunch. You'll treat me at the Aoiya, ne. Let's go. You can pay for this kimono there." She said and pointed at the kimono sleeve Kenshin had ripped. It hung from her shoulder with only few strings still attaching it to the rest of the kimono.   
  
"Demo..." Kenshin whimpered.  
  
Tsunami turned. "Yes?" She smiled angelically. Things would go perfectly. She would go there and have a lunch, which this strange man would offer to her and she might be able see Aoshi as well. After all Aoiya was Oniwabanshu headquarter.   
  
But who was this man? That was a mystery also. Dressed in strange pink clothes, he seemed overly innocent and yet he had a sword on him. Also he moved like a master of arts. She had instantly noticed that. And why was he staying at Aoiya? He really didn't seem to be an oniwabanshu member. So was he just a normal visitor or something else. She would have to find out as soon as possible. This person could very well ruin her game if he appeared in wrong places, she really had not foreseen this.  
  
Then again it was possible that he would leave soon and had nothing to do with Aoshi or other things happening in Kyoto. Things her father knew about but hadn't told her. It was about time that she would ask about it. If there was a possibility that it would mess up her game and endanger her, she would have to get prepared or end this now before she would be in too deep to do anything but continue playing.  
  
She glanced behind her and noticed the man still behind her, watching her with a serious expression on his face. Tsunami looked away quickly but the picture of him was already trapped in her head. He had looked very different from before. Now that he seemed serious he clearly was not someone to underestimate. She would have to check him out.  
  
But now she had other things to think about, things that were more important to her. Her game for example. She would more today towards her goal, Shinomori Aoshi and Oniwabanshu. She would have to be extremely careful with this. Would they find who she really was, she would be in some serious trouble. But she would worry about that later, now she was going to have a hell of a time playing around.  
  
She smiled and walked directly towards Aoiya. She was almost there when the man, Kenshin as she remembered, talked to her. "Miss?"  
  
She turned and cocked her hear. "Yes? Something the matter?"  
  
"Umm... Your name?" Kenshin said pleadingly. He obviously had no idea of what to do with the woman before him.  
  
"Yoshigawa Karen." Tsunami smiled. He may or may not recognize the name, it didn't really matter, it was the only name she could give him. The same name that she had given to Aoshi earlier. The look on the man's face revealed that he did not know who she was. She wasn't really so surprised even though it was a little annoying. True, this man did not seem the type who was interested in finances.  
  
"Karen-dono. Tell me where you live and I'll bring you money once I gather enough." Obviously he didn't want Tsunami to walk inside with him.  
  
"I trust that there are women working at the Aoiya?" Tsunami raised her eyebrows and her lips curved into a smile.  
  
"Yes, but--" He started.  
  
"Sooo, -" Tsunami interrupted him. "I really can't move around with a broken kimono, I'll ask one of them to fix it for me." And she speeded to the entrance before Kenshin had time to say anything.  
  
Tsunami could feel her heart bounding in her chest. She just knew that this game would keep her on her toes and continue to entice her. She felt a shiver run down her back as she walked inside. She was now in enemy territory, she would have to be very careful.  
  
"Konnichi wa!"  
  
A woman approached her smiling polite smile. She had some bangs on her face and the rest of her hair was tied into a tight pun. On her she had rather original kimono. No where near the quality Tsunami was used to wear. She had a gentle look in her eyes, but Tsunami was sure that she was an Oniwabanshu member.  
  
"I am Omasu. I'll serve you today." She bowed. Tsunami merely nodded, looking around. It was a nice looking place and not too crowded at the moment. She could come here again even if it clearly was for common people.  
  
"Anoo..."  
  
Tsunami turned and saw Kenshin standing at the door with bewildered expression. She just smirked and turned to the waitress. "We'll eat here. He will be paying."  
  
"Karen-dono. Ano, sessha--"  
  
"Yeah, I know." She waved her hand at his direction. "You are sorry that you broke my kimono and wish to help me. Am I correct? Great." Tsunami had hard time holding back her laughter at his lost look. He looked almost pleadingly at Omasu who understood immediately.  
  
"Well, miss. Maybe we can do something about it. Would you come with me please?" Omasu smiled, also holding back her laughter. The woman Kenshin had called Karen followed her and she led her to her own room. There she took her sewing tools and told the woman to sit down. She nodded and sat elegantly and peacefully down. Like a woman trained to look her best in every situation.  
  
Omasu sat beside her and looked at the part where the sleeve connected with the rest. It seemed that Kenshin had somehow almost ripped the whole sleeve apart.   
  
"Would you please remove the kimono? I can't make it good this way." Omasu said and Karen shook her head. "Just sew it back together loosely. I will have it fixed properly at home."  
  
Carefully Omasu started working while wondering about the woman.   
  
She had a peaceful but nothing expressing face. One you would think you would find from the dead. Apart from this world. Her lips had a little bit colour added to them, but otherwise her face was clean from makeup. It was naturally beautiful. She looked young but the look in her eyes was old. She was incredibly still as she worked and did her very best to fix the damage. The kimono was really soft and beautiful. It made Omasu wish that for once in her life she would be allowed to wear clothes this breathtaking.  
  
"Done. I did all I could." Omasu bowed. It was clear that this woman before her was above her. Her clothes and her manners revealed it all.   
  
Tsunami nodded and stood up. She had no words to say, a 'thank you' was not expected.  
  
Omasu stood up as well and opened the door, making way for Tsunami who stepped into the corridor. Or would have if not for a tall body blocking her path. Tsunami looked up. Had she been so in her own thoughts that she had not noticed someone was there?  
  
As her eyes finally reached the face, she was surprised to find none. The man was wearing a white demon-mask. He had an oniwabanshu uniform on him, Tsunami noticed that immediately.  
  
"I am sorry." The man bowed and walked to give Tsunami room to move forward. His voice was hidden behind the mask and what she heard was just muffled sounds. She bowed her head, but her eyes didn't leave his face, his mask. Behind it... Who was he?  
  
"Hannya."  
  
The voice sent shivers down her back as it caressed her ears with its power and beauty. Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
Tsunami turned to his direction and gloated him over greedily. He was gorgeous. His black bangs that created shadows over his eyes, his tall frame covered with tight black and blue clothes. She could almost see his muscular chest trough the fabric and what she could not see, she could imagine. Her eyes run over him endlessly and she could feel herself getting exited, more and more so.   
  
A storm of emotions run through her, but nothing revealed it. On outside she merely smiled at his direction. There was a moment though when her eyes showed to inside of her, but she covered it quickly. No matter how quick she was, Hannya was quicker and saw a glimpse of what she wanted to hide. He frowned behind his mask.  
  
All Tsunami thought of was how now was her change. Slowly but surely she would bring herself closer to him. Now...  
  
"Ah, so we meet again." She said smiling politely and bowing to Aoshi. This time it was not merely a nod, but she also bent her back. She could still tell that he remembered her already before he opened his mouth and she almost smiled in delight.   
  
"Karen-san." Aoshi nodded to her before turning to Hannya and with a turn of his head showed him to meet him later. Hannya bowed and left the scene quietly. Aoshi turned back to Tsunami who bowed again.  
  
"I hope I have not bothered you." Her risen eyebrow indicated to Aoshi clearly that she wanted an answer. He just shook his head. "Not at all."  
  
"I am glad." She smiled and bowed her head.   
  
"It seems that Himura-san broke her kimono sleeve and brought her here to see something done about it." After giving an explanation to this woman's presence, Omasu walked back to the dining room thus leaving Aoshi with Tsunami to the corridor. Tsunami wouldn't have wanted it in any other way.  
  
She smiled as she kindly as she could, stretching muscles she didn't normally need. "I hope you haven't been trying to walk over too many women lately." She allowed little playfulness to enter her voice so that he would understand that she was kidding.  
  
Aoshi remained silent, but Tsunami could almost swear that she had seen a twitch in his lips, but when he answered his face was uncaring and cold. "No, I have not." He didn't seem to have anything to add and so Tsunami continued.  
  
"This is my first time in this restaurant-inn. Are you a customer? Or maybe the owner?" She smiled, trying to angle all information she could. When he didn't answer, but merely looked at her with disinterested look, she bowed and her turned her smile to apologizing one.  
  
"I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked, it was rude. Forgive me my lack of manners. I am sure you have other matters to attend to, but could you please guide me back to the dining part? I am afraid, I would get lost walking here alone." She simpered, attempting to look as helpless as she could. That was how most men wanted women to be. But in many ways Shinomori Aoshi was not like other men. What kind of woman he wanted?  
  
Aoshi only nodded and Tsunami turned to follow him. She remembered the route back very well and would have been able to walk back any time. After living for years in her father's house, one inn was a piece of cake. For her.  
  
They reached the dining room too quickly for her liking, she would have wanted to spent a little more time with him and get to know a little bit more. The information they had was not flawless.  
  
Tsunami nodded to Aoshi as a thank you as they reached the door through which she had entered just a while ago. Aoshi left quietly, leaving her alone. She looked around and soon found the same redhead she had met earlier. Now it was time to torture him some more. How much would she ask as compensation for the kimono?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Aoshi walked calmly to his room where he knew Hannya was waiting. He couldn't help thinking about the woman he had just met again. Now like before he had felt strange around her. There was something about her that attracted him, but he simply couldn't pinpoint what. She acted calmly and politely as a woman should, she wore fine clothes and she was beautiful. Her face was still young and innocent. Maybe to him who had seen and been much that innocent was what he found captivating.  
  
He reached door and as he opened it, he saw Hannya standing in the shadow. Aoshi walked inside, he was anxious to hear what Hannya had to tell him. He had been on this mission for couple of days.  
  
"Give me your report." Aoshi said walking to his table to sit down.  
  
Hannya nodded and started. "Shishio is gathering people and his right hand Seta Soujirou is out of town and nowhere to be found. It may be that Shishio will be ready to move sooner than we expected. Also he has sent messengers to Osaka and other towns close to us. There have been whispers of something big, but no one knows anything. I have heard everything from a huge amount of soldiers killing everyone to the burning of Kyoto. Yakuza has been really silent, too silent. They are probably either working with Shishio or too afraid to do anything. It is really hard to gather information since the entrance to their hideout is heavily guarded and we know no other way in."  
  
Aoshi nodded and closed his eyes. He was getting angry again. How could one man avoid all of efforts so easily? He needed something else to think about.  
  
"Okashira."  
  
Hannya's voice was a mere whisper, but Aoshi heard it very well. He looked at Hannya. "I have told you multiple times not to call me that. Makimachi is the okashira, not I."  
  
Hannya bowed slightly. "I know that, but to me you are the okashira and the one my loyalty belongs to. Would Makimachi truly rise to command again, I would call him okashira. But now, to me and many others, you are the okashira." He looked straight into Aoshi's eyes.  
  
After a moment of silence, Aoshi sighed. "So what was it?"  
  
"Who was that woman?"  
  
Aoshi was surprised to hear Hannya asking such a thing. "I met her the other day. She said her name is Yoshigawa Karen. What of her?"  
  
Hannya was silent before speaking again. "Yoshigawa? Isn't that the surname of that famous merchant? I have heard he has got a daughter."  
  
Now Aoshi frowned. He remembered the name now also, but what Hannya didn't know, he did. "Yes, he has got a daughter named Karen. That explains her expensive kimono and good manners."  
  
"Are you sure? That this woman was she?" Hannya asked.  
  
Aoshi almost blinked. Hannya rarely questioned him in any way. "Yes, I am pretty sure. Why?"  
  
Hannya was silent and he grossed his hands over his chest before speaking again. "I can not guarantee this, but in the hallway I saw something. She wears a mask, Aoshi-sama. For a moment it slipped and I saw her emotions. They were strong and ...raw. Almost like... an animal's. A beast's. She hid it soon very carefully with her normal look, but I am quite... No, I am sure I saw eyes that don't usually belong to a woman of the status she is."  
  
Were Aoshi any other man he would have laughed. Were Hannya any other man and he would not be believed. But now Aoshi frowned. He had learned to trust in Hannya and his capabilities. He would not say this lightly.  
  
A beast? That woman? She smiled like an angel and was she painted, the painting could be named innocence. Yet... Who was she?  
  
He had other more important things to worry about and here he was thinking about her. He wanted to know if Hannya was correct and after this ordeal with Shishio would be over, he would solve her puzzle and strip her of her mask if she had one.  
  
"Hannya. Don't push the matter, but keep your eyes open. One day I might want to know who she is."  
  
* * * * * *   
  
So, this chapter is over.  
  
I like this fic and at the moment I have a huge inspiration with this. Starting chapters is the only thing hard in writing this.   
  
I want to clear few things. That's in the next chapter until I'll have chapter 3 written. Then I'll change the content.  
  
So I took the Seikuu-scene directly from the series and proved to myself that I really am one lazy person. I copy-pasted their talk (almost) directly from Maigo-chan's RK translations. So all credit for those to her!  
  
Tiian 


	3. Chapter 3: Day 3

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. It belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, SONY etc...  
  
Author: The characters from the Oniwa I am going to use:  
  
Okon, Omasu, Shiro, Kuro, Okina, Aoshi, Hannya, and probably Shikijou, Beshimi and Hyottoko. But remember that the Oniwa has members all over the nation.  
  
Many thanks to ri! I guess I am so used to calling Aoshi Okashira that I didn't even notice that I did so in this fic also. No worries, I fixed the part in previous chapter.  
  
Please minna-san, if you see something out of place, tell me!  
  
Many have now pointed out that Kenshin seems to think that Kaoru is just a friend. Sorry about that. The truth is that I WISH that things would be so and it affects my writing. If there is someone out there willing to help me out a bit, please sent me an email.   
  
Loyalty of a Heart  
  
By: Tiian  
  
Chapter 3.   
  
~ Day 3 ~  
  
The toy Iori played with swirled around and around and he watched it, giggling happily. Suddenly a shadow fell over him. Curiously Iori turned and laughed. "Broom! Broom!"  
  
The man laughed realizing that the child was laughing at his hair. "Ha, ha. You're funny kid. Where is your dad?" Chou didn't really expect the child to answer, but as if having heard the question, a man appeared.   
  
"Welcome sir. You looking for something?" The man asked. He had a gentle air around him just yelled vulnerability. This man was no problem.  
  
"Shakkuu's last sword. Where is it?"  
  
Chou looked at the man with cold eyes. He would have that sword.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Aoshi-sama."  
  
Aoshi raised his eyes from the papers to look at Hannya. He had been sent to a mission and Aoshi had thought that it would have taken longer amount of time. "What is it? Are you finished already?"  
  
Hannya shook his head. "No. I happened to see something I thought you should know about and questioned a little. Chou, one of the ten swords has taken action. Child of the man Battousai visited earlier has been kidnapped. The man seems to be searching for Shakkuu's final sword and left for the Hakusan temple to get it."  
  
Hannya stopped speaking and Aoshi started thinking. The problem was not directly theirs, it was more Battousai's. "You may leave Hannya."  
  
Hannya bowed and disappeared. Aoshi stood up and also left the room only few seconds later. He walked along the corridor, trying to locate Battousai. He finally found him from the kitchen washing dishes. Aoshi almost sweat dropped. The man said to be the strongest, feared all over the country, was washing dishes like some lowly servant.  
  
"Battousai."   
  
Kenshin turned to the man he had sensed already earlier. Shinomori Aoshi stood there, his eyes cold, his body completely still. He looked frozen to the spot. And once again he voiced that name given to him during the war. The name of a killer. Oh how he wished that he would never hear it again.  
  
"I have asked you several times not to use that name." Kenshin said with almost sad smile while drying his hand to a piece of fabric.  
  
"One of Shishio's men has abducted the son Arai Seikuu. He is heading for the Hakusen temple--"  
  
  
  
Aoshi didn't have time to say more before Kenshin already lunged for action. He threw the towel from his hands and flew out of the door. Aoshi stood still. With a wet towel on his face.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Father!"  
  
Ryoushin almost winced as he heard her voice echoing all over the house. She was angry or anxious to know something. And she would soon reach him, he had no chances of escape. No one had when Tsunami decided to find him or her. She knew this house better than anyone and there was nowhere to hide where she would not find you. So he just stood still, waiting for her to catch him.  
  
Tsunami was there in a minute even with a kimono restraining her movements. "Father. Found you." She smiled.  
  
Ryoushin sighed in relief inwardly. *She is not angry.* Tsunami was awfully hard to handle when she was angry, or sad. She had a tendency of getting impossible.  
  
"What is it, Karen?" He asked while looking at her. She was smiling overly innocently which alarmed him immediately. She was going to be overly sweet or overly angry if he would not tell her what she wanted to know.  
  
"There are few little things I would like to know." She played with the end of her long braid. The innocent smile remained. She looked really cute and someone who would not know her, would think her to be innocent and harmless. That would be their mistake. Ryoushin knew her daughter better than anyone and he knew that she was about to ask something he did not want her to know.  
  
He raised his eyebrow and so she continued. "Well... What is going on in the town? I see hints of something big all the time. Something is going on and I want to--. No, I need to know what it is. You know, don't you? Tell me, father."   
  
She still wore that adorable expression, but her voice told that she was waiting for an answer. Ryoushin had been correct. He really had no wishes of telling her about Shishio Makoto and his quest to conquer Japan, but clearly he had no choices in the matter. Tsunami was standing there waiting for him to start speaking. And she would continue doing so until she got her answer.  
  
And so Ryoushin nodded. "Fine. Let's go to my room." He turned and could sense Tsunami following him.   
  
They walked down the corridor slowly getting closer to his office. The carpet silenced their already silent steps to nothing and the pictures on the wall stared down at them. They were a fine piece of European art. Beautiful women in strange dresses made of silk and decorated with lace. Tsunami had never seen such dresses on anyone and in her opinion they were not beautiful at all. There were men also in uniforms. Some men that had visited her father to do business had had those kinds of clothes. Tsunami had welcomed them and acted politely whole evening. But inside she had shaken her head and thought that she preferred traditional Japanese clothes.  
  
They entered his office and Ryoushin sat on his own chair and Tsunami before him. For a moment they just stared at each other with neither one of them speaking. Then Ryoushin sighed. "I would have preferred you not finding out."  
  
Tsunami smiled. "I know. But I have a feeling that Aoshi-san is involved and so I need to know, you understand that, don't you."  
  
He nodded. "That's why I am going to tell you this. I know that Shinomori Aoshi is involved. It was already some time ago that I received first letters telling me that something is going on and I investigated the matter."  
  
He paused for a moment before continuing. "To understand this, you need to understand the past and the war also. During the war, Ishinhishi had two great hitokiris on their side. Battousai and Shishio Makoto. Battousai disappeared before the war ended and did wisely. If he had stayed, he would have faced the same fate as Shishio. He was killed by his own side because he was too dangerous alive, or so the rumour went."  
  
"But that's not true, is it?" Tsunami said when her father stopped.  
  
He shook his head. "It was thought to be true, but it is not. He survived and now he is back to pay back for what was done to him. I have heard that they tried to burn him and now he is covered with burns. The government is worried and so they sought out a man they trusted once before and who could be strong enough to kill Shishio Makoto. Hitokiri Battousai. He is back in Kyoto and he is staying at the Aoiya. That naturally means that Oniwabanshu and Aoshi are involved in this as well."  
  
Tsunami nodded. "I went to Aoiya, but I am quite sure I did not see him. They must be hiding him."  
  
Ryoushin frowned. "But I heard that you had already met him. He has read hair and a cross-scar on his cheek that he tried to hide with tape. He is only a little taller that you are and he carries with him a saya. His sword is broken or so I have heard."  
  
Tsunami stared at him with eyes wide. "You have got to be kidding! He, the famous Battousai? Himura, the feared hitokiri? No way! ...He isn't old enough, for one thing." She almost pouted.   
  
Ryoushin chuckled. "Yes, he looks quite young, but that's him. There is no mistake. Stay away from him. I have heard that he no longer kills, but there are many people who would like to see him dead and I don't want to see you hurt in the process."  
  
Tsunami stood up at that. She stared at her father furiously. "Do you think that I can not take care of myself? I may be a woman, but I am very well capable of defending myself! You of all people should know that!"  
  
Ryoushin also stood up. "These people are dangerous! They have fought in a war and possess fighting skills that make them almost invincible!   
  
Saitou Hajime, the third captain of Shinsengumi. He is called immortal! He has mastered Gatotsu to extent no other has ever reached!   
  
Himura Kenshin, hitokiri Battousai and his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. Style so dangerous that there can never be but one master! Style said to be from Heaven!   
  
Shinomori Aoshi, okashira of Oniwabashu now that Makimachi is not capable. During the war no one walked past him! He defended the Edo-castle with only one kodachi and now he has mastered a new style, Kodachi Nitou Ryuu that makes him even more dangerous!   
  
Shishio Makoto, a feared assassin that no one has been able to kill! I don't even know his style! He has also gathered around his incredibly strong fighter and formed Juppongatana!   
  
These people are dangerous! You will not involve yourself in this matter! That is an order, Ichikami Shouri! You will obey me, your okashira!"  
  
Tsunami stood still and quiet, before she drew a deep breath. She bowed. "Yes, okashira. I will do as you say." She said this with calm and quiet voice. Ryoushin very rarely had to use his authority against her, but he did so when needed. Tsunami hated it, but she had been taught to obey her okashira. At moments like this, her training instantly took over and she obeyed. He was not her father during those moments. She was his ninja and he was her okashira.  
  
The door crashed open as a ninja Tsunami recognized as Toru run inside. "Okashira, we just got information that Chou, one of the Juppongatana, has kidnapped a boy of a famous sword maker. Battousai was seen running out of the Aoiya, he is probably heading for Chou."  
  
"So things are moving forward again." Ryoushin sighed. "I'll send someone to see to the matter. Thank you Toru. You may leave."  
  
The short man bowed and left. Immediately as the door closed after him, Tsunami turned to her father. "Okashira. Please, allow me to go. I will not involve myself to the matter, I'll just watch and then report to you." She watched him steadily and Ryoushin looked back just as seriously.   
  
"All right, but you'll take Fumio with you."  
  
Tsunami nodded and bowed. Then she smiled brightly and left almost running out of the room. Ryoushin couldn't help but smile also. She was the light of his heart. He was very proud of her, his daughter. She was beautiful, brave, strong and determined. She was also loyal to him as his daughter and as his ninja.  
  
She was a perfect daughter as both Karen and Shouri. He had been careful when he had chosen her names. Karen meant pretty and Shouri victorious. She was both.  
  
He sighed and looked at the papers on the table. He received bad news too often these days and almost every single one told about Shishio Makoto and his movement. He was gathering Ten swords to Kyoto and nothing good could come out of it. He was getting closer to his goal, whatever it was. Ryoushin had some of his men working undercover in Shishio's base, but they had found out nothing expect that something was going on. A big event.  
  
Ryoushin had no intentions of getting mixed up in this matter, he just wanted to know enough to keep himself out of it. He didn't want to upset the balance between Shishio Makoto and government.  
  
He and his clan had always worked in complete secrecy unlike Oniwabashu and Yaminobu. They were far more widely spread than others, Oniwabanshu and government, thought. He had people working all over Europe and America, even foreign people. They blossomed even now when Meiji had changed everything. They had always been and would remain in shadows. That was their home.   
  
If they would leave the shadows, only God knew what could happen. They were too strong in numbers to keep the balance there and war was the last thing he wanted. And so they remained as eyes that kept watching and recording the history.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
*So it has already started...*  
  
Tsunami hid herself carefully and erased her ki so that no one could feel if they did not know what they were looking for.  
  
She immediately recognized Himura and could now see his scar clearly. The look in his eyes was much scarier than what she had seen.  
  
Chou was clearly the taller one of the two. His long pointy hair moved with the wind. He stood there without his shirt and Tsunami could see his muscular chest. *Not bad, but the man is not really my type...*   
  
Something glimmered in the light at his waist.   
  
Her sharp ears caught suddenly small noises. What she saw surprised her. An innocent looking man and a woman. *They must be... The boys parents.* She decided. She had never actually seen the ex-sword maker even though she had heard of him.  
  
"Stop! The thing on his stomach! It's a killer's sword! One of my father's works!" The man started suddenly shouting. His words confirmed Tsunami's thoughts. She turned her eyes on the small child that hung in the tree. She could easily save him while Chou was busy with Himura, but she had promised not to interfere.  
  
"I'll show you the true might of Chou, member of the Ten Swords." The tall man said laughing a little.  
  
"Prepare yourself... Here I come."  
  
He had an evil look on his face and suddenly his hands moved, almost too quickly for her to see.  
  
"Look! It's my favourite sword- Hakujin no Tachi!"  
  
The tip of the sword swirled across the air with incredible speed and aimed for Himura. He dodged it at the last moment possible.  
  
The young man, Seikuu if Tsunami remembered his name correctly, started yelling again. "NO! That won't work! Just dodging by a hair's breath won't--"  
  
Chou snapped his wrist, the tip snaked down and buried itself in Kenshin's thigh. Even though it must have hurt like hell, he didn't utter a sound, but merely dropped on his other knee.   
  
"I aimed well. You can't move like before now!" Chou smirked.  
  
Himura stayed still and silent. His thought flew around in his head. *That sword... It has an extremely thin blade, but it stays very solid. The tip is relatively heavy and so Chou can move it with only simple wrist movements.*  
  
"We have spectators now. This fight is going to reach its climax." Chou said looking at Seikuu and his wife. He flicked his wrist and at blade moved accordingly. "I'll show you my own Orochi style."  
  
He attacked. The blade swept the ground and sent rock flying. Himura raised his saya and it broke, but he was saved.  
  
"Nice job! But it's not over yet!"   
  
Chou sent the blade flying again and Himura moved to dodge, but his leg made it more difficult and he hit the ground with a rather painful way. The blade missed him.   
  
Tsunami shook her head. This was no good. And if his sword was really broken, there was not much he could do. If she and Fumio would help...  
  
No! She had promised to stay out of this! Besides it would totally blow her cover and reveal their clan to publicity. She could not have that!  
  
Seikuu spoke to his wife, but more quietly than before and Tsunami could not hear what he said. The ground broke to pieces and Tsunami turned to look at Kenshin. He was staring at Chou with cold eyes, blood covered half of his face. *This is not looking good...*  
  
"You're just a bad loser. This is pathetic." Chou said with a little disappointed voice, but Himura's glare angered him.   
  
"Your look is irritating me. Have you not understood your situation yet? That you're about to die? Just for some kid? Heh..."  
  
Himura started getting up. "At the of the Era I killed a lot of people."  
  
Chou walked closer. "You want to brag? Fine. It is pathetic to brag about one's past at the end of their life."  
  
Himura was up now and he continued. "It has been ten years since the new age began, the result of bloodshed and duels to the death for which there can be no redemption. But this is the first time the new era has shown this aspect of peace to a child, raised by a good family, who knows nothing of duels or bloodshed. To you he is nothing but a brat, but to me he is a heaven-sent child of the new era. If it costs me my life, I will return Iori to the Seikuu family safe from harm."  
  
Tsunami was at awe. This man was the legendary Himura Battousai?   
  
"So now you're the ally of justice? I hate being the bad guy. But your part in this is over. Soon under Lord Shishio I'll make a new era with the Hakujin no Tachi. So die in peace." Chou said and swirled the sword around him.  
  
"It's unfortunate, but for you this is utterly impossible. Swords cannot make an era. For this you need people." Himura replied with calm voice.  
  
The sound of someone running caught Tsunami's attention and what she saw surprised her. Seikuu was running towards the battle and Iori. "I am coming Iori! I'll free you!" He yelled as he passed by the baby.  
  
"No spectators allowed on the field!" Chou yelled angrily and aimed for the running man. His wife yelled for Seikuu and covered her mouth with her hands in fear of what would happen to him. Just when Tsunami thought the man would be cut in half, something hit the blade. She stared. Himura had thrown his broken sword and stopped the blade.  
  
"Now you're really are getting on my nerves!" Chou stared at the former hitokiri with raged expression. Seikuu entered the shrine.  
  
"I'm not going to take this anymore! I'm pissed off now! See this head? This is what they call Angry Hair that Strikes from Heaven!" He pointed at his head.  
  
"You'll have to try a little harder with that worn-out broom head then." Himura said with serious expression.  
  
Tsunami almost fell at his words and then giggled.  
  
"Broo--m. Broo--m." The small child also giggled happily.  
  
Enraged Chou started running at Himura. "I'll cram this in your stupid serious face, you fool! You goddamn little--" His wrist moved and the blade headed to Kenshin, who took his saya and captured the tip within it.  
  
"He stopped it with what's left of the sheath--" Chou said looking utterly confused.  
  
Himura quickly tossed the point of the sword aside and leaped forward with a battle cry escaping his lips.  
  
"Oh shit!" Chou yelled and Tsunami agreed.  
  
Himura hit him with his elbow with all of his power behind it. Chou fell to the ground and Himura landed behind him. He was huffing a little.  
  
Chou lifted his chin still lying on his back. "Ooh, careful, careful. It's not good to make too much fun of you."  
  
Still on the ground, he continued. "That attack made me angry, but I'm calm again. You won't fool me a second time. I'll chop you into five pieces and put them on display at the Shijou Gawara."  
  
"Himura-san!"   
  
Tsunami turned to the shrine. She had already forgotten the man that had entered it. Her eyes widened. He was holding a sword in his hands.  
  
"It's my fathers last sword! Please use it!" Seikuu yelled and threw the sword to Himura who caught it with surprised expression.  
  
Chou stood up slowly and muttered. "The stagehand's a little late throwing in the props. Well, whatever. I'll destroy you and take the last work. Two birds with one stone. Draw it. I've had enough, let's settle this. We're two equal swordsmen. It'll be easy to tell which will kill and which will be killed."  
  
Tsunami stared at him in disbelief. Till this point Himura had fought with only his saya and broken sword. Chou had had the upper hand all the time. She really wanted to hit Chou for his words. He was really, utterly stupid.  
  
  
  
The silence grew longer and longer. Neither of the men moved.  
  
Chou, who Tsunami had noticed to be quite fond of his own voice, spoke again. "You're Hitokiri Battousai. And you hesitate to kill."  
  
They continue staring at each other.  
  
"All right, if you've forgotten the joy of killing, I'll make you remember." He smirked and glanced at the baby. "Based on this performance." He raised his hand and the sword in it.  
  
Tsunami gripped the tree a little tighter to keep from leaping at the man. *Dirty coward!*  
  
"I'll destroy what you called a heaven-sent child of peace!" Chou yelled and aimed for a kill.  
  
At the sight of this, Himura yelled and started running at Chou holding his sword in a tight grip.  
  
Hearing his voice and steps, Chou turned and yelled. "I'll pay you back for making a fool of me! I've got you now."   
  
The blade headed for Himura like a snake. Himura jumped, carefully avoiding the blade. He swirled around in the air and avoided the blade again.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu- Ryuu Kan Sen Tsumuji!"  
  
Tsunami stared at the scene her eyes wide. And she suddenly understood what his father had said. She was a great fighter and a ninja. But these people were practically unreal.  
  
Chou hit the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth. Tsunami gasped. Himura looked positively scary with a cold look in his eyes and blood on his face. It was the small sound from the child that warmed his eyes a little.  
  
"I..." Kenshin whispered.  
  
Then Tsunami saw his eyes widen and looked at the source. The swords blade was on the wrong side, it was a sakabatou. This was the first time she ever saw one in her life. Her father gathered swords, but he had no reverse-blade in his collection.  
  
"Now I see why Lord Shishio wants to fight you while he's trying to take over the country. But don't feel too good about your win. There are still nine of the Ten Swords left. Two of them are definitely better than you. Soujirou, who you crossed swords with before, and Usui who's come to Kyoto from Ryuukyuu. You'll never get to Lord Shishio! Remember how weak you really are and sit back and watch his coup!" Chou whispered, unable to get up anymore.  
  
Azusa walked to stand by Himura who smiled at her. "Let's turn him over to the police. I don't know if he's arrived or not, but there's a man here who has complete responsibility for... Things like this."  
  
Seikuu still stood at the shrine and Azusa walked to him. "A reverse blade. My father's last work was a... I don't understand. Why...?"  
  
Suddenly Himura turned to look at the sword. The wooden handle was splintering. The handle broke and the blade hit the ground. The blade itself was not damaged.  
  
Tsunami saw Himura and the couple gather at the blade and couldn't help but wonder what was so interesting in it.  
  
She saw Azusa leave and then return with police officers. Seikuu took his son and hugged him close. Azusa joined them while the officers tied Chou up and left almost carrying him.  
  
Kenshin watched it all with the blade in his hands. Tsunami smiled. Everything was solved now, it was time for them to leave. The longer they lingered here, the most probable it would be that Himura would sense them. She turned to leave when she suddenly felt eyes on her. Himura was watching directly at her and then at Fumio.   
  
She leaped off and flew from one tree to another. He had probably sensed them. She would not mention that to her father if Fumio had failed to notice it.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
(A while later, in the Aoiya.)  
  
Kenshin had led the couple to Aoiya and offered them little snack and tea. Azusa sat with Iori in her tight embrace. He had one of Misao's old toys to play with. Okon had given it to Azusa when she had brought them tea.  
  
~ ~  
  
I forged swords that killed for countless years  
  
For the world of my grandson, a child who bears no one any ill will.  
  
~ ~  
  
"He kept making swords for so many years. Even though his own son hated him, he did it for the world of his grandson. Probably Shakkuu intended this as his death poem." Kenshin said smiling lightly.  
  
Seikuu nodded. "My father learned as he went on how arrogant it was to think that a sword could build a new age. But the time was the height of the Bakumatsu; he could not retire nor remain and suffer as the chaos reached its peak. As a sword smith living during the Bakumatsu, my father only continued to make killing swords in the hopes that the time of peace would come another instant sooner. It was completely against what he wanted. It was with deep regret and a little prayer of hope that my father left this holy sword, this true reverse blade."  
  
"Please take it, Himura-san. I think my father would have wanted it that way." Seikuu said with a smile on his peaceful face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you're leaving the Shishi, Himura."  
  
"We've just won the first battle at Toba Fushimi. From now on, it's just selfish fighting. And on top of that, what am I supposed to do without a sword?  
  
I have Master Katsura's permission, Mr. Shakkuu. From now on, I intend to search out the way of protecting those who live in the new age, without killing."  
  
Finally the war had ended for him and he could fulfil his promise to Tomoe. He was free from killing. It was time to atone...  
  
Shakkuu pondered for a moment. "Hmm... If there is such a way, I'd like to know it too. You can't just run away from all the lives you've taken after so long. If you live by the sword, you die by the sword. That should be the only way you can follow."  
  
Shakkuu threw a sword to Kenshin and he caught it.  
  
"A goodbye present. It can't hurt, even though it's probably too much for you. Try being a swordsman with that at your waist. You'll find out how deeply you believe what you just said." Shakkuu started walking away.  
  
Kenshin drew the sword from its saya and noted that the edge was reversed.  
  
"When that sword breaks, if you still believe that weak joke of yours, come see me again in Kyoto." Shakkuu said and disappeared back into the chaos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Shakkuu..." Kenshin laid his hand on the blade. *I still, like you, want to try living by this weak joke. So...*   
  
"For the true reverse blade, I offer my humblest thanks." He smiled.  
  
After some time of talking, Seikuu started getting up. "Well, we should be.."  
  
"All right. Take care." Kenshin also stood up.  
  
Azusa came close to him with Iori in her arms. "Gojaru . . . Anfake, anfake. Bye-bye anfake." The child giggled causing Kenshin to smile. He took a hold of his hand and shook it.   
  
"Goodbye, Iori."  
  
Kenshin escorted the couple out and then turned to see Aoshi standing behind him with a closed impression. They stared at each other for a moment before Aoshi turned and started walking away.  
  
"Who did you send to watch me?" Kenshin suddenly asked.  
  
Aoshi stopped, but didn't turn. "No one. I presumed you could handle the situation alone."  
  
"I am sure I sensed someone as I were leaving the temple, but he or she was carefully hidden, even from me." Kenshin said and got a serious look from Aoshi. "I sent no one."  
  
He turned again and walked away. Kenshin stood there thinking about the matter. *Maybe one of Shishio Makoto's men... Or someone else entirely.*  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author: I am sorry about the jumpy beginning. It needed to be done, so many things were going on at the same time.  
  
Hakujin no Tachi=Thin-Bladed Sword  
  
Orochi=Serpent  
  
Tiian 


	4. Chapter 4: Day 7 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. It belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, SONY etc...  
  
Author: Out of necessity and plot changes I have to do, Kenshin did NOT leave the Aoiya. Before he wanted to keep Misao and others safe, now that Aoshi and others are there, he didn't find leaving necessary. Also since Aoshi is there they are involved anyway.  
  
That is why I skipped days 4,5,6 in this (5,6 were skipped in manga as well. 4th was when Kenshin left.)  
  
Loyalty of a Heart  
  
By: Tiian  
  
  
  
Chapter 4.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Day 7 ~  
  
  
  
  
  
-Part 1-   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her looks were mysterious and her voice luring. The men were practically eating from her extended hand like dogs. She noticed her father smiling at her from the other end of the table.  
  
The table was huge and made for ten to eat at. Now there were Tsunami, Ryoushin and eight men he had business with sitting around it. Karen, as she was at the moment, smiled at them as she sipped from her wine. Many of the men were dealing with Europeans and so they had served wine instead of sake. She herself didn't care much for alcohol since she preferred to keep her senses clear. She knew her father was the same.  
  
They were still drinking their first fill while the others were on seconds or thirds.  
  
The negotiations were going well, for them. While Tsunami didn't care much for the finances, her father had requested her present so she could learn something of what he was doing to bring them the wealth they had. While she found this boring, she came as a favour to her father.  
  
She also knew that her presence bothered the men in more than one sense.   
  
She was a woman, this was not her place. Also, the fact that she was a woman and she had been taught how to lure men distracted them. And made them agree to things they might not agreed to otherwise.  
  
After two hours of talking, arguing and then agreeing, she was finally free. She was glad that this was the second part and some agreements had already been made few days ago. She stood up gracefully and smiled at the men charmingly. Together with her father she escorted them outside.  
  
After they disappeared from her sight, she sighed. "Finally."  
  
Ryoushin merely smiled at her, knowing her nature and being fully aware that sitting still for hours was not her thing. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Tsunami smiled. "Starving."  
  
"I can ask the cook to prepare something." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Tsunami shook her head. "Thank you, but I think I will eat at the town. I have few things to buy and fetch so I can eat at the same time."  
  
Ryoushin nodded. "Do you have enough money?"  
  
Tsunami smiled and pulled her pouch from her sleeve. It made nice sounds as the coins hit each other. "Yes. I think so. I will be going then."  
  
"You won't change?"  
  
Tsunami blinked and looked down. She was wearing a very expensive kimono. The cloth was black, decorated with golden butterflies in the hem. Linings of golden threads run across the upper part in beautiful shapes. The obi was yellow and looked almost like weaved of gold.  
  
"No, I don't think so." She said and raised her head. Her hair was pulled skilfully up and twisted and turned into a beautiful hairdressing. Golden needles decorated her black hair. "It took hours to get all this done."  
  
Her lips were slightly painted red, her skin whitened. Her eyebrows were painted and eyes made up to look even bigger and more beautiful. She was almost like a geisha. She didn't even understand why all this was necessary, but her father had insisted.   
  
"Then for heavens sake take a Fumio with you." Ryoushin said while smiling proudly. He knew that she hated all kind of make-ups, but today he had wanted her to look the best before the clients. Most of them appreciated that kind of looks, while he found her personal beauty much better.  
  
Tsunami smiled at him and nodded. "As you wish." She said and bowed.  
  
She turned her head up next. "Fumio, you heard. Right?" She asked and a man on the upper level nodded. Satisfied, Tsunami turned and walked out knowing that he would follow.  
  
She walked down the road leading to their house, fully knowing that every single person turned to stare at her. *Perhaps I should have changed. But it would have taken a forever to do so.*  
  
She walked slowly and carefully down the streets and every single person stepped out of her way staring with wide eyes. While she sometimes liked to be the center of attention, this was beginning to be too much! Every single person quieted to look at her and then as she had walked by, started to speak again. About her.  
  
She stopped before a small but well-known kimono store and walked inside.  
  
The room was small and only few kimonos hung on the walls. Only to show that they had the skills needed. Behind the counter sat a middle-aged woman. She smiled as her eyes fell on Tsunami.  
  
"Karen-sama. You look absolutely splendid. Isn't that one of ours?" The woman asked and walked to her. She fingered one of the sleeves and smiled broadly. "I see you have taken good care of it. Better than of the one with blue cherry petals." She was grinning though a slight undertone of displeasure tinged her voice.  
  
Tsunami sighed. "It is not my fault that he ripped the sleeve off."  
  
The woman waved her hand. "Of course I know that. It has been repaired now. I trust that was what you came for?"  
  
Tsunami nodded and pulled her pouch from her sleeve. She opened it and poured coins on her hand. She counted them and then gave to the woman. "I can't take it with me now, but I will send someone to get it today or tomorrow." She said while pouring out more coins.  
  
Her pouch had lost almost half of its weight by the time she finally closed it. It was a good deal money, but their work was worth it.  
  
The woman smiled and filled her own purse with the coins.   
  
"I will be leaving then." She said and bowed to the woman slightly. She bowed back much more deeply and remained so until she was out of the store.  
  
Tsunami stopped for a moment while the sun almost blinded her. The store had been quite dark compared with the street. Then she continued on her way, stopping at a small store to buy herself an umbrella to shield her from the sun. It was entirely black which fitted her well.  
  
Her stomach was already growling at her to get something to eat, but before that she had one more place to visit.  
  
She had to walk to the edge where common and shady area of the town met. She remained on the peaceful side since entering the shady would bring up rumours in an instant. There she stopped before one of the stores, it sold hair ornaments. After folding the umbrella, she stepped inside.  
  
The store was small like the kimono-shop had been, but here was hardly enough space to move since tables full of different ornaments filled the entire space. A short man emerged from the back and smiled as his eyes found her.  
  
"Welcome, Karen-san. How are you doing?" His voice was chirping and his small eyes blinked rapidly. She smiled back.  
  
"I have been doing very well, Arinori-san. Has my order been taken care of yet?" Her smile didn't waver and neither did his, but both stared at each other sharply.  
  
"Of course. Would you like to take them with you now?" He asked and his voice was serious, much sharper than before. Tsunami shook her head. "They will be fetched after I leave. I am here to pay them." She pulled out her pouch and for the while her hand disappeared inside her sleeve till the moment her hand came back so he could see it, he was deadly still. He relaxed slightly as he saw the pouch.  
  
She poured almost all money she had left onto the table and counted them out loud. The man watched carefully as she counted and nodded as she finished. "As we agreed." He said and pulled the money into his purse.  
  
Tsunami nodded. "As was agreed." She then turned and walked outside.   
  
She tried her hairdo with her hand, or so anyone would say. But Fumio saw the signs and with swift movement disappeared inside the house from the back. For the next few minutes Tsunami was especially careful. There was no one to watch her back as long as he remained in the store. Again, she spread the umbrella to shield her from the sun, but noticed soon that it muffled all sounds from her back and so she folded it again.  
  
Minutes stretched into eternities, before he was back. As she felt him, she started walking again. Away from the closeness of the city's dangerous parts.  
  
Her stomach remained her with its ache that she had not eaten yet. She moved along the streets, more crowded now, until she found a place she thought would be good enough. She had never eaten at Shirobeko, but she had heard that they served good food.  
  
She pushed the wooden door aside and stepped inside.  
  
It looked like a decent place. Perhaps not up to her normal standards, but it would be enough. There were stairs up right in her right side, though she doubted that was a place for customers, her curiosity rose. What was in there?  
  
"Welcome!" An angry voice yelled and her eyes were pulled before her. And she blinked once. And then twice. *What the...?*  
  
Before her stood a boy, almost a head shorten than she. He was wearing an apron and a black ribbon among his brown hair. On his back was tightened a shinai. His face was red and his brown eyes blazed with anger. *What is with the outfit?* She thought.  
  
"A customer!" A cheerful female voice called to the back. The same woman came to her. "Please, come this way."  
  
The woman was quite pretty. Her eyes were blue and her hair black, tightened with a ribbon almost to the top of her head. She was also wearing an apron like the boy. Under it she had a yellow kimono that didn't look very expensive. On her hands she held a tray.  
  
She led her into one of the lodges. The pillow seemed clean enough to sit on. Carefully she arranged her kimono around her after laying the umbrella beside her. She saw the woman staring at her. She looked like she had never seen a person like her.  
  
"What would you like today?" The woman asked with a smile recovering quickly under Tsunami's look.  
  
She turned to look at the menu on the wall. Her eyes widened as she saw a poster beside them.  
  
A drawn picture of a person with a long hair and a scar on his left cheek. Under it read:  
  
*****  
  
Looking for:  
  
Himura Kenshin  
  
Short, red hair, cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, wears a sword.  
  
If you have seen him, inform Kamiya Kaoru at Shirobeko.  
  
*****   
  
"Ummm, Miss?" The woman beside her asked and Tsunami turned her attention to her.  
  
"Sukiyaki." She had seen the name beside the poster. Now her need to eat had lessened considerably.  
  
Someone was looking for Himura. Battousai. She hardly heard the woman leaving so deep in her thoughts she was.  
  
Kamiya Kaoru was a name of a woman. Was she Himura's woman? The man had seemed clueless when it came to women, but then again he had seemed clueless about many other things as well, but had not been. Whoever was searching for him, didn't they understand how dangerous it was to hang up posters like that?  
  
Red hair and cross-scar were probably the features Hitokiri Battousai was best known of. That poster would attract the attention of every Shishio's man in town. This 'Kamiya Kaoru' was in danger.  
  
The woman from before served her food and Tsunami could tell that she was not used to it. She thanked absentmindedly and started to eat.  
  
Now what would she do about this?  
  
Should she just leave and inform her father? Should she warn the woman about the danger? Or should she tell her where to find him? If he was still at the Aoiya.  
  
She ate all without really tasting anything. Still, her stomach seemed satisfied. When the woman came, she paid in silence. It was when the woman was already leaving that she spoke.  
  
"Do you know who is Kamiya Kaoru?" She asked, making her choice.  
  
The woman turned. "I am. Why?" She said and then her eyes widened. She rushed to Tsunami and had she not pulled back, their heads would have collided. "Do you know where Kenshin is?!" She yelled and Tsunami blinked. The woman gripped her shoulders with tight grip.  
  
"You have seen him, right? Tell me, where is he?!" She continued with anxious and hopeful smile.  
  
"Kamiya-san. Would you please release me?" She asked calmly. She gave the woman a sharp look and she backed off. With a heavy sigh, Tsunami brought her hands up to inspect the possible damage to the kimono. While it was a little wrinkled, the fabric seemed to be all right.  
  
"Be glad that you didn't break the fabric. This kimono is worth a fortune I don't think you can afford to pay." She continued calmly. "As for this Himura, do you even understand who you are looking for?"  
  
Kaoru froze and Tsunami looked at her. Then nodded. The woman obviously knew. "The descriptions on the poster are exactly same with a man whose name is dangerous in Kyoto. Putting up posters like that is very risky. You may draw attention from people you wouldn't wish to meet."  
  
She stood up and stepped from the loft. "I suggest you take them down and hope no one saw and realized. That man has many enemies in Kyoto."  
  
She prepared to leave when she felt a tug on her sleeve. "You know a lot. Have you seen him?" The woman asked pleadingly.  
  
Tsunami merely looked at the woman and turned away again. "Leave the town and forget about him."  
  
She had hardly taken another step when the woman yelled. "If I could, do you think I would be here?! Why do you think I followed him from Tokyo?!" Kaoru run and stopped before Tsunami. Her eyes were fierce and her stance prepared.  
  
Tsunami blinked. That stance was one of a person trained to fight. Her balance, her posture and her readiness all indicated a fighter ready to launch an attack. And now that her eyes seemed to burn, it seemed more believable.  
  
"Spill it out! Where is he?! I don't care what I have to do, I am going to see Kenshin again!" The woman was hardly taller than she, but now her anger gave her a threatening aura. Tsunami could hardly stop herself from taking a stance and pulling out a knife. It would ruin everything.  
  
Her thoughts run in her head. Claiming she had never seen the man could turn to disadvantage at some point if they met again. She seriously doubted that Himura would forget her so soon. And the woman seemed sure she had seen him.  
  
She sighed. "Fine, fine. I don't know if he is still where I saw him, but I can take you there. Now take down that poster before you attract the wrong kind of attention." The woman smiled widely and the boy who had remained in the back, turned and took the poster away. *Those two are together then.*  
  
The woman and boy went to the back and threw their aprons to the lady there. They explained something to her excitedly and then returned. Without saying a word, Tsunami turned and left the restaurant.  
  
*How did I get involved in all this? Of course, I opened my big mouth. More the fool me.* She sighed. *Father is NOT going to like this.* She winced.  
  
"So, what is your name?" Kaoru asked and Tsunami turned to her. Since being angry with her was of no use, she smiled. "Yoshigawa Karen. And you?" She turned to the boy.  
  
"Myojin Yahiko." The boy said, his face remaining serious.   
  
They walked behind her obediently, though she heard Kaoru mutter under her breath that they could move a little faster. She had no intention of rushing. Even now they would reach the Aoiya faster than she would like. This was a move of a third person in her game and she didn't like it. Every time someone else moved the pieces, she couldn't predict the outcome.  
  
She sighed as the Aoiya came into her view. "There. The last I saw him, he was staying at that place, but that was few days ago. Good luck."  
  
Kaoru stopped her from leaving again, but now she was smiling. "Thank you."  
  
She sounded really thankful for her help and Tsunami found herself smiling. She nodded and this time really left. She seemed like a nice person. Being in her company was a painful reminder that she had no real friends. All the ninjas at her home were under her, not equal, and they always acted accordingly.  
  
In a way, Fumio was the closest she had to a friend. But she never allowed herself to live in this kind of thoughts. It was not in her nature. Besides, perhaps some day she would have friends, who knew.  
  
Now she had her game and her father to worry about.  
  
It wasn't until when she reached her home that she remebered her umbrella. She had left it at Shirobeko because the woman had distracted her. She sighed. She would have to go there again to fetch it sometime in the future. They were wealthy, but she still didn't waste her money. Besides, she liked the umbrella.  
  
She breathed out heavily and then pulled a smile on her lips.  
  
"I am home!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru walked inside the restaurant Karen had pointed at with her heart beating in her chest like a drum, butterflies flapping in her stomach. Kenshin could be here. She might see him at any moment.  
  
"Welcome."  
  
Kaoru turned her head and saw a woman. She was wearing a kimono without an apron, like she had thought. Her shiny black hair was skilfully pulled into a classic hairdo of the time. There were flowers decorating her kimono. She was a pretty lady.  
  
"I am Okon. How can I help you?" Her voice was polite and her smile was wide.  
  
"I am looking for Himura Kenshin." Kaoru said and the woman froze. It lasted only for a moment, but Kaoru saw it.  
  
"I am sorry, but I do not know---" Okon started, but Kaoru was already sure that he was there.  
  
"Where is he? I was told he was here." Kaoru said, not wanting to start arguing with the woman. Not unless it became necessary.  
  
"I am afraid I---"  
  
Okon didn't get further before an older man entered the room. He was quite tall and lean. His eyes were sharp but friendly and his hear was already as grey as his beard, which was tightened with a ribbon.  
  
"What is going on in here?" He asked and then saw Kaoru and Yahiko. "How can we help you?"  
  
"We want to see Kenshin." Yahiko said before Kaoru had a chance. The older man didn't show any kind of signs that he knew the name, but he didn't answer soon either. He actually seemed to be thinking.  
  
"We know he is, or at least has been here. Please!" Kaoru pleaded and Okon turned to the older man with a pained look.  
  
"My name is Okina." The old man said and smiled. "May I inquire you names?"  
  
"I am Myojin Yahiko and this is Kaoru." Yahiko said.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru. We are Kenshin's friends from Tokyo." Kaoru added.  
  
"Who told you that Himura would be here?" Okina continued and Kaoru had a feeling that he was stalling, pondering should he say 'yes' or 'no'.  
  
"A woman we met earlier. She said her name was Karen." Kaoru said and saw Okina raise an eyebrow.   
  
"Yoshigawa Karen?" He asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Yes, do you know her?"  
  
Okina shook his head. "Not really. But I know that she is the only daughter of a wealthy merchant. She has been here once." He frowned and then finally sighed. "She actually came here with Himura."  
  
Kaoru froze. He was here. He really was here!  
  
"Is he here?! Please, take us to him!" Kaoru pleaded.  
  
Okina shook his head. "He is not here. Not anymore. He left just this morning."  
  
Kaoru felt her breath stop for a moment. They had missed him by half a day.   
  
Since Kaoru was incapable of action, Yahiko took his turn. "Do you know where he is now?" Kaoru's attention was awakened by this.  
  
Okina pulled his beard slightly and then spoke to Kaoru. "Do you understand that Himura is fighting this battle for the sake of Japan? Getting involved with only superficial feelings would put you and Himura in danger, not to mention Japan, which Himura is trying to protect. Are you still sure you want to see him?"  
  
"Yes." Kaoru's answer was firm and fast. There was no hesitation. She wanted to see him as she had already told to Karen.  
  
She bowed, her hands gripping the kimono. "I beg of you... Please tell me where he is."  
  
Okina observed her carefully. Then sighed. "Very well."  
  
Kaoru raised her head and slowly a huge smile spread upon her features. "Thank you!" She said with her entire heart behind the statement. "Thank you very much!"  
  
Okina merely nodded. "Be careful. This Niitsu Kakunoshin that Himura has went to see is a rising talent in the art of ceramics. But in reality he is an expert swordsman of Hiten Mitsurugi school better known under the name Hiko Seijuro. He is Kenshin's master."  
  
"Kenshin's master!" Yahiko exclaimed and Okina nodded. "Yes."  
  
Yahiko and Kaoru were both rendered quiet, until Yahiko finally spoke. "Why did he change his name?"  
  
"To hide from the general public, I suppose." Kaoru said thoughtfully.  
  
"In the Hiten Mitsurugi School, 'Hiko Seijuro' is the name of the founder. The name is handed down from generation to generation to the one who masters all the techniques of the school." Okina explained and a sudden realization hit Yahiko.  
  
"But that means---!"  
  
Okina nodded. "Yes, Himura has not yet learned everything in the school. So now he went to learn the last techniques he is still missing."  
  
"Kenshin will become even stronger than now?!" Yahiko yelled with a wide smile.  
  
Okina nodded again. "Yes. Here are the instructions to his home. I hope you can follow them."  
  
Kaoru took the paper and bowed again. "Thank you."  
  
She and Yahiko turned and left the restaurant. While stepping down to the street, Kaoru could help, but think. *Becoming stronger. That is the goal of any swordsman. But...*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you made the right decision?" Okon asked Okina. He sighed.  
  
"I hope so. But while in here Himura really seemed down and while it is dangerous for them to be here, I think they may do some good to him. Seeing people who honestly care." Okina said and Okon nodded. "I hope so too."  
  
She left then and missed the frown on Okina's face. Hannya had told him about Yoshigawa Karen and they had asked around a little, finding nothing out of ordinary. But if Hannya had said she was not a normal daughter of a wealthy man, if there were such, then she was worth some time.  
  
Now she had appeared again, in a different form.  
  
They had found out earlier that the woman really was the daughter of Yoshigawa Ryoushin. None of them had ever met the man since he preferred to stay inside his house dealing with the business. His daughter Karen on the other hand was surprisingly well known around the city. None knew her beyond reorganization.   
  
She was not a problem at the moment and hopefully she would remain unproblematic. They had enough to bother with already without her adding up to it. Shishio Makoto being the most problematic. They hadn't yet been able to find out what he was planning, but it could not be good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Here is the proof that I have not forgotten my older fics. I intend to finish all those at ff.net and so I will given the time. I have many fics I am working on so they all move forward very slowly.  
  
This chapter didn't quite reach the length of the previous ones, but this was a good part to end. The next chapter? Who knows when that will be ready. But it will come.   
  
To x wolfpup x, reviewing is never too late. See, I have noticed! As for the other stories... Well, I'll see what I can do.  
  
To all other readers and reviewers: Thank you for reading!  
  
Tiian 


	5. Chapter 5: Day 7 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. It belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, SONY etc...  
  
  
  
  
  
Loyalty of a Heart  
  
By: Tiian  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5.   
  
  
  
  
  
~ Day 7 ~  
  
  
  
  
  
-Part 2-   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aoshi-sama."  
  
Aoshi raised his head and turned his attention from the reports to Hannya. He had entered the room in his skilful fashion, but Aoshi could still detect him before he even entered the room. It had been a long time since someone had managed to surprise him. At least in this fashion.  
  
"Our contacts reported to me that Seta Soujirou has returned to Kyoto." Hannya told quietly, his voice serious.  
  
Aoshi's eyes sharpened at the name. Seta Soujirou was the right hand of Shishio Makoto and a man of unknown skill. He was good, they knew this much, but the exact level was still in shadows for them. Battousai had had a little spar with him and so they knew his level was well beyond even 'skilful' like Hannya. From what he had heard, the boy looked nice and good-natured, always smiling, but they all knew to look beyond that. He had never seen the boy himself, though he was the best known of Juppongatana. Aoshi left rarely the inn for 'normal' missions like information gathering.  
  
"Were there people with him?" He asked, remembering that they had found out that he was gathering their members, making them stronger.  
  
Hannya nodded. "He was seen with three men. One was small and his face was covered so we do not know of him. One was tall and very muscular with black linings around his eyes. The final one was medium in height, but was large in the middle. We are still trying to find out their identity, but I am fairly sure that they are all part of the Juppongatana."  
  
"So, they are finally here." Aoshi muttered and leaned back against the backrest. Hannya was rarely wrong with his guesses and Aoshi had learned to lean on him during the years he had been the active leader. He meant no disrespect towards Makimachi, but it had really been a long time since he had done something actively. The last was the search for Misao, which still run. Though it was more like 'keeping eyes open' than actual active search. They had all slowly given up, especially since Ichikami Kyouryoku always managed to slip through their fingers and had finally managed to totally disappeared seven years ago. He was the only man who could tell what had happened to Misao, but he was also very dangerous and hard to approach. His ninjas were still very active and widely spread. Attacking him would start a new war, big enough to spread out all over Japan. That was the last thing they needed.  
  
"Yes, based on previously gathered information we believe that those men are Henya, Anji and Iwanbou, but we will have to wait to verify it." Hannya continued waking Aoshi from his thoughts. They had more important matter at hand at the moment than a person that had disappeared.   
  
Aoshi nodded and Hannya left the room. It was a clear sign that he had nothing more to add. Aoshi allowed him to leave since he had no new orders to give. For now it would be better if they remained as quiet and inactive as possible.  
  
Sighing deep Aoshi pulled his attention back to the papers, or actually on one paper. It was a message from Okina he had received a little earlier. There had been a strange look on his face as he had entered and Aoshi didn't wonder anymore after he had handed the paper to him.  
  
  
  
----  
  
People with connections to Himura appeared here. A woman called Kamiya Kaoru and a boy named Myojin Yahiko. By their accent I would place them to Tokyo. They told me that Yoshigawa Karen told them where to find him. They seemed to be really his friends and so I told him where Himura went. I do not know if they are aware of the event happening at the moment.  
  
----  
  
  
  
*Yoshigawa Karen...*  
  
For some strange reason the name refused to leave his head. He had only met her twice, but somehow he seemed to be unable to get rid of the woman. She seemed to pop out at every turn. Why? What was she after or was she after anything at all? Who was she?  
  
He shook his head a little and placed the paper back among others. She would be dealt with in time if it were necessary. Now he would need to concentrate on Shishio Makoto and his actions. Battousai had dealt with Chou, so that was one problem less. But they still had to worry about the other members. The information about the people working for Shishio was seriously lacking.  
  
The ones they knew for sure were Seta Soujirou, Komagata Yumi and Sadojima Hoji. The latest addition was Sawagejou Chou. These were people they knew by face and name. Of course they had the names of the others as well, but the information of them was lacking. Uonuma Usui, Yuukyuuzan Anji, Honjou Kamatari, Kariwa Henya, Iwanbou, Saizuchi and Fuji. Slowly they would all arrive here and then things would start moving again. Probably at Shishio's pace, but they couldn't help that. He was the one holding the strings of this scene.  
  
He rose and took his kodachis. It had really been some time since he had practised. He didn't really fear his skill getting rusty, but it felt good to exercise once in a while. And what was better time than the current one? He would need to concentrate in the future and nothing centred him like practise.  
  
He headed for the training hall stopping only to grab a towel from his room on the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"It seems that our spies have managed to lose Himura." Soujirou said with his trademark smile pasted on his face. Even though he smiled widely, he didn't seem happy. Actually it was hard to tell what he was actually feeling, if anything at all.   
  
Hoji turned to him. "Lost him? How?!" He was clearly angry, but it didn't scare Soujirou at all. He knew that Hoji was the one with brains, not sword skills. Shishio seemed to appreciate his intelligence and loyalty, but Soujirou still felt that he was above this man.  
  
"He seems to be too fast for them. It is clear that he has left the Aoiya now, but where he might be, they had no idea." The smile didn't change at all no matter what he was feeling.  
  
Hoji hit the table and muttered angrily. "Shishio will not be pleased."  
  
Soujirou smiled. *So true...*  
  
Hoji started to space around the room muttering to himself and going through the possible courses of action in his head. They would need to find Himura quickly again and at the moment the only ones to know where he was, were the people at the inn Aoiya. But from what they had learned, that inn had served as Oniwabanshu base in the past and rumours said that it was still the same. Also Shinomori Aoshi would be there and he was listed as a powerful enemy if he would go against them. They knew he had spies among them, but he had yet to take an active stand against them.  
  
The okashira of Oniwabanshu was someone named Makimachi, but no one knew much about him. Not even what his first name was. The one everyone seemed to point at with respect and fear was Shinomori Aoshi. They would need to be cautious of him. The others wouldn't be a problem.  
  
"Soujirou! Summon the owls!" He yelled at the small smiling boy.  
  
*They should be able to handle this as long as they remain cautious about Shinomori.* Hoji smiled a little, satisfied with the answer he had found.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
The steady rhythm of his movements was calming him as he stepped from one stance to another with grace he had gained after training almost his entire life. Every movement was controlled, swift and beautiful. Like a dance.  
  
Every thought and trouble seemed so far away. All the anger and frustration was gone. He was calm.   
  
Then suddenly something new appeared and set off an alarm in his head. Aoshi paused his movements immediately and sought the new person out. The presence was familiar and the sense of alarm faded, but didn't disappear entirely. He swiftly sheathed his kodachis and then spoke. "Report."  
  
A small man drifted from the shadows to the open. "Hannya asked me to inform you that the men who came with Seta Soujirou has been identified as Yuukyuuzan Anji, Kariwa Henya and Iwanbou. All members of Juppongatana." The man said, his eyes resting on the floor.  
  
Aoshi nodded. "Then we have seven of them in Kyoto." It was nice to be certain of something for a change. This confirmed his other thoughts as well. Shishio Makoto was strengthening. Something had to be done soon, before he grew too strong.  
  
"Yes." Beshimi said and at Aoshi's nod, left the room as quietly as he had entered it.  
  
*Soon...* Aoshi took a stance and resumed his training, but the previous calm was overdriven by new anxiety, anticipation and excitement. *A change to prove the strength of Oniwabanshu is here!*  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Tsunami sighed as she exited her father's room. It was an understatement to say that he was displeased with her interfering with Kaoru and her search for Himura. He had not yelled, but the look of disappointment was far worse. She hated that look on her father's face, especially since she saw it very rarely. If there was one person that could hurt her with a mere look it was her father. The power he held over her was very complex and so mighty that there was actually very little she was free to do. But she knew that it was power she had given to him herself.   
  
He was her friend, father and Okashira.  
  
She walked across the hallways directly to her own room ignoring her surroundings completely. It was not a good thing to do, but she knew there people watching her back and so didn't need to feel alert here like she had to outside. In her room she run directly to her huge western type bed and jumped on it. There she sighed and lay still, slowly calming down. The bedding was clean and smelled fresh.   
  
She turned on her back and watched the ceiling noting few cracks. Her thoughts gradually slowed down to calm and peaceful pace. She allowed herself to relax all her muscles and thoughts until she felt a new presence. She smiled a little, but didn't bother to move for the presence was very familiar to her.  
  
"There was no need for you to help them."  
  
Tsunami sighed. Of course. Of all the things, Fumio just had to bring up that one. The one she didn't like talking about at all.  
  
"I know." She said, trying to get the air of finality into her words to stop him from prying any further. Sometimes it seemed to her that he was taking her task of protecting her a little too seriously. Or rather he didn't stop at merely guarding her physically. He was always making her think about her words and actions in a way no one else did.  
  
"So why?"  
  
She grunted. Of course. He knew she didn't want to talk about it and that was why he was trying to force her into talking. So like him that she almost smiled despite her annoyance.  
  
"I don't know." She said truthfully. She really didn't. When she had seen the poster, she had known that it would attract the wrong kind of attention. But why should she care? She had never met the person before, so why? Why had she been concerned?   
  
Even more after meeting the woman.  
  
They were strangers to her, she had no need to help them. There was nothing to gain, but something to lose. Still she had opened her mouth even when her brain said no. And she didn't regret it. There had been something about the woman that had pushed her into talking and helping them. Even knowing that her father would be less pleased.  
  
It was true that if the girl were put in danger, Himura would interfere. And his interference would also disturb Aoshi, which was not what she wanted. But she knew that this was not what she had been thinking about at the time. This was merely the explanation she had came up with to present to her father.  
  
Fumio was silent, but she knew he was still there. In the small space between the ceiling she saw and the next floor. There were spaces like that in every room of the house and since everything was well taken care off, no one had to worry about the roof falling on them.  
  
"Perhaps you should try to find out." He said and Tsunami smiled a little, though her smile wasn't very happy one.  
  
"Perhaps." She said and rolled over again. She frowned and started to gnaw her nails. This was very confusing to her. All had started after she had decided on that little game with Aoshi. After that she had started to do and feel things she normally didn't.  
  
She had always looked up to her father and had naturally taken many of his habits as her own. He had taught her almost everything she knew and so she resembled him more than anyone. She had always been able to share everything with him and he had taught her the fun of playing games.  
  
Her frown deepened.  
  
She really liked playing and slowly the game had changed from hide-and-seek and board games to humans. She had never really even noticed, the change had been so gradual. She had always gotten pretty much everything she wanted and no matter what kind of prank she pulled, she could always laugh with father at the results.  
  
To her surprise she noticed that she didn't really pay attention to other people after they became boring or useless. She didn't care about them in the least after the fun was over. There were very few people she was close to. Even here she always ordered people around always gaining herself, but never giving anything in return. Of course she thanked, her father had always stressed the importance of good manners, but she didn't really mean any of it. They were after all servants.  
  
Everyone she met was a servant to her since she could always make them do what she wanted.  
  
But somehow the woman had awakened a real and genuine want to help her. There was no way to see her as a servant and this confused her. The hope in the woman's eyes and the determination, which pushed her forward, had really impressed her. She had never met anyone like her in her entire life. Everyone she had met had always been so polite and distant, not to mention inferior, that she hadn't been impressed in the least. But now during this short time she had met many interesting people.  
  
Shinomori Aoshi. Himura Battousai. Kamiya Kaoru. Myojin Yahiko.   
  
Meeting them had changed her life and it bothered her. She was happy the way everything, including herself, was. Her life was good and there weren't any boring moments in it. She could do almost anything as long as her father approved and there was really nothing to worry about. So why?  
  
She bit her lip and to her surprise felt something squeezing her chest, making it troublesome to breath. This was seriously becoming confusing, not to mention annoying!  
  
Why? Why had she helped the woman? And why she couldn't force herself to regret it?!  
  
She sat up with a huff and started to remove her clothes. Perhaps some physical work would help her to rid her of these strange feelings she was suddenly having.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
The owls crept around the inn, preparing for their work, making sure everything was safe. In their opinion Hoji had been too worried. While they didn't really doubt him, he was no warrior and as such he was incapable of thinking like one. Shinomori Aoshi would probably be far weaker than the rumours said.  
  
But they would still avoid him. There was after all a change that the rumours were correct and that he had earned his reputation. The leader gave a small sign with his hand and they jumped on the room one by one and then quietly moved inside.  
  
"The old man is all we need. Killing the others is allowed and remember to be cautious of Shinomori." The voice was so quiet it could hardly be heard and most was backed up with hand-signs. They had been trained to move and act in silence and since this was a ninja-hideout, they would need to be extra careful.  
  
The others nodded and prepared to move.  
  
"Then attack!" The leader voiced and his hands moved to direct all to their previously decided directions.  
  
They launched forward, two heading for the old man's room and other's to secure the place. Slowly they opened the shoji and entered the room. Very quietly they moved beside the bed and the one closer reached to move his blanket.  
  
"Who are you?" The old man asked suddenly as his face came into full view and the man backed away. The look in the old man's eyes was more than a little scary. This was not what they had been anticipating.   
  
The old man rose quickly from his bed and automatically the owl moved away. "Don't make me repeat myself." He said, his eyes steely. They were the eyes of a warrior and suddenly the owls came into a horrible realization. If he was not quieted soon, he would awaken the entire house!   
  
The owl gathered himself and then launched an attack with a war cry. The older man blocked it easily. "Answer---" He moved swiftly and hit the man on the shoulder. "--my question!" He yelled.  
  
The owl lay on the ground unable to do anything but twitch. "Huh? So soon?" The old man asked with genuine surprise. The other owl swore and took a blowpipe from his pocket to summon the others, but before he could do anything, a hand stopped him. As he turned his head, his eyes widened. *A demon!* Was his first thoughts as his eyes fell on the white mask of the man who had stopped him.   
  
"Don't bother. Your friends are already taken care of." A voice colder than ice sounded in his ears and it was not from the man holding him. The man now standing next to him was very tall. His eyes were as cold as his voice. Black bangs shadowed his face so that he looked merciless.  
  
It was then that he noted others as well. A man tall man with muscles that tried to break his clothes who was smiling. A man very small compared to his companions with slit calculating eyes. And then there were the people that worked at the inn, all of the looking very angry.  
  
They had failed and that was an understatement. This was a disaster!  
  
"I suppose Shishio is behind this." The man with the demon mask spoke. The cold-eyed man nodded.  
  
"But for what reason?" The old man asked. Since all were pretty much looking at the cold man with expectation, the owl realized that that man was probably the one they had been warned about. Shinomori Aoshi. The man was watching him with cold and intelligent eyes and suddenly the owl realized that he was scared of the man.   
  
"We can let you go if you answer our questions." One of the inn-women, the younger one, said.  
  
As the last sign of defiance, the owl spit on her. He was a ninja! He would keep his honour! The woman backed away, a disgusted voice escaping his throat.  
  
"Why you...!" The shorter and thinner of the men working at the inn was trying to approach him, but the old man stopped him. The owl laughed a little, but he noticed his voice wavering. He aimed for a defiant look as he stared at them. Inside he was ready the bolt at the slightest change.  
  
"You are loyal to the code of the ninjas by keeping silent. But..." The old man left his word hanging threateningly in the air. He turned to the other woman, currently wiping the spit off of the face of the younger one.   
  
"Okon! Bring me some large nails and candles." The woman looked startled but she moved to do as wished immediately.  
  
Now the old man turned back to the owl. "You will soon find out why it is foolish to go against me, the most terrifying of the Oniwabanshu." His eyes were cold and scary. Suddenly he was just as scary as Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
Silently the owl cursed Hoji for sending him here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author:   
  
Again, so many things were happening that I had to make the chapter a bit jumpy.  
  
As you can see, I chose to leave out the meeting between Kenshin, Yahiko and Kaoru. If you want to know what happened, all you need to do is read the manga, but drop out Misao. Not that she had a big role there to begin with. And since this fic is centred around Oniwabanshu, Tsunami and Aoshi, I tend to leave out things you can read from the manga for yourself. Or watch from the anime, whichever you prefer.  
  
Since WesternInk was concerned about Tsunami's personality, I decided to do a little bit of explaining in this chapter. Hope this clears things up a little! I firmly believe that the way you raise children affects them greatly.   
  
Working on this one was hard. I had to cut the day in two, but not much was left for this part as I came to realise. I just kept adding descriptions to make this chapter longer and so there isn't much action. Even so this remained somewhat short. ^^'  
  
Now I am adding author's notes to make this reach the size I want... ^^''  
  
Thank you for reviews!  
  
Shiranai Seito: Thank you! I hope that this fic continues to please you!  
  
JadeGoddess: Sore wa... himitsu desu! (Has been watching too many Xellos-episodes lately.) You'll see! *grin*  
  
Western Ink: I got on someones favourites list! Yes! *Happy!* Speculate all you want! I love that kind of fics as well. Now then, I won't be answering your questions. You will just have to wait to get the answers. Sorry. ^^' 


	6. Chapter 6: Day 8

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. It belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, SONY etc...  
  
  
  
  
  
Loyalty of a Heart  
  
By: Tiian  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6.   
  
  
  
  
  
~ Day 8 ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The clock was slowly ticking over the number eight and it was the only sound in the room. There were five men in the room, but only one of them had his face bare, the others had a cloth wrapped so that they would not be recognised. They were all but one still.  
  
"They're late." Hoji muttered and looked at the clock. It was soon five over eight o'clock and not one had yet returned.  
  
"What happened to the Owl squad?" He asked angrily, but there was a little bit of worry in his voice too. *It is not possible... They couldn't have been beaten... I told them to be alert and cautious!* He thought and anger twisted his face.  
  
Suddenly the door was wrenched open, alerting everyone in the room. "Hoji-sama!" The masked man yelled as he entered the room.  
  
Hoji turned to the door to look at the man standing there. "What is it?"  
  
Then he saw another man entering the room after the masked one. He was bloody and beaten with stearin covering his hands and half of his body. Large nails were impaled through his hands and candles had been tightened to him that way.  
  
Hoji knew him immediately.  
  
"The owls failed?! Impossible!" Hoji couldn't help shouting. The man fell forward and lost his consciousness. It was then that Hoji noticed the writing on his back made by piercing his skin with something sharp.   
  
  
  
-You can't beat us with this level of people-  
  
  
  
There was no signature, but it was not hard to guess who had done this. Somehow the Oniwabanshu had managed to win and torture the men he had sent. He had no doubts about what had happened to the other people. This man was merely a messenger and thus left alive to tell his tale. The others...  
  
He sighed and rubbed his forehead. While they were not at the level of Juppongatana, they had been very useful. Not that they had known much about anything, but they had been a useful tool anyways. Now he had a hard task of telling this to Shishio ahead of him.   
  
He left the room and walked down the halls heading for Shishio's room. It was better to face this right away. If Shishio found out that he had hidden something like this from him, he would be even less pleased and that was not something Hoji wanted.  
  
He opened the door after knocking so that they knew someone was going to enter the room. The room was largely left undecorated, the bed dominating most of the room. Beside it there was only one table and chairs. Yumi and Soujirou were playing shougi at the table. Shishio himself was sitting on the bed reading some documents.   
  
"We failed the attack at the Aoiya. Not only were we unable to get the information we wanted, but also the Owls were killed except for one that worked as a messenger and returned here. I apologize. I underestimated their strength... As one of the Juppongatana, I will attack them myself---"  
  
"Don't bother, because there are other ways to get the information." Shishio said calmly, his eyes never leaving the papers.  
  
"But--" Hoji started, but stopped as Shishio's gaze fell on him.  
  
"I suggest you don't bother them at the moment, unless you want to die as well." Shishio's voice was deadly serious and Hoji felt a fleeting need to run.  
  
Behind him he heard Soujirou voicing his victory over Yumi, but his attention was too focused on Shishio for him to pay any attention to it. Shishio was probably right. If the Oniwabanshu was this powerful he alone couldn't do a thing.  
  
"By the way..." Shishio started and Hoji found himself straightening as his full attention was on the other man. "Yes?"  
  
Shishio stared at him calmly. "Do you believe in Hell?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tsunami opened her eyes slowly and took in a deep breath. She rolled over to her other side and yawned. She shut her eyes again, trying to catch sleep again but it seemed determined to evade her. Still, it was nice simply to lie down and stay relaxed. She smiled and snuggled deeper inside her covers.  
  
"How long do you plan to stay asleep?"  
  
Her eyes shot open and she sat up alerted by the voice. She hadn't sensed a thing and now someone was this close to her! Her hand quickly reached out and grasped the kunai hidden underneath her pillow while her eyes searched out the unknown person only to find her father standing at her door.   
  
Her heart was racing in her chest, but now slowly returning to its normal pace. Her hold of the weapon loosened and she breathed out.  
  
"You scared me." She said and placed the kunai back to its original place.  
  
Ryoushin merely smiled and walked to sit on her bed with quiet steps. "A little scare now and then is only good for you. Keeps you alert."  
  
Tsunami gave him a little smile. "I guess so, but..." She hit his arm with a little bit of her strength. Hard enough for him to feel her annoyance, yet light enough that he knew that she bore no grudge. "I still didn't like it."  
  
Her father only continued smiling. "No one likes to be scared, but at some point everyone of us are afraid." There was a strange feeling mingling with his voice even though his smile remained the same. Tsunami smiled, deciding that perhaps it was better if she didn't ask him about it. About the times when he had been afraid. She was sure there had been times like that. The life of a ninja had been different during the war and before it. The danger had always been lurking in the shadows.  
  
He finally sighed. "There is actually something I wanted to talk about." He said and then he smiled again, but it was not really a pleased or happy smile. "Though I think it is better to say that it is something I do not want to tell you, but you will be wanting to know. And perhaps it is better that you know."  
  
Tsunami looked at him with a wondering look. He rarely approached her like this. "What?"  
  
The smile dropped from his face and the look Tsunami had named his 'business'-look appeared. It was a face he used only when it was a matter of the clan or her safety. The look of her okashira.  
  
"The Aoiya was attacked last night." He simply stated, but it was enough to widen Tsunami's blue eyes.  
  
"What?!" She yelled and moved angrily more up in her bed. "Who?!"  
  
Ryoushin shrugged. "As far as we know it were Shishio's men. There were at least four men attacking. The reason for this sudden action is not known. I think it was a try to get some information, but that is only my guess. With that kind of force there was no way they could have pulled off an assassination. Even they should know that much."  
  
"Was anyone hurt?" She asked with a little bit of worry.  
  
Ryoushin's lips were twitching as he was tempted to smile. She could be so obvious at times. "Only the attackers. From what was told to me..." He suddenly felt a little hesitation, but brushed it off as soon as it appeared. "I gather that at least three of the attackers were killed."  
  
Tsunami froze, but forced her body to relax. This was predictable. They, as well as she, were ninjas. Killers, though no blood had yet touched her hands.  
  
"Thank you for telling. After this I am sure they will tighten the security and be even more cautious and alert in case something strange happens. Or people they don't trust suddenly appear before them." She smiled, fighting the sense of alert that was inside of her. This would complicate things considerably.  
  
Tsunami sighed and returned to her laying position. "Perhaps it is better for me to stay away from there for a while. I don't think they really trust me." She pouted a little.  
  
Ryoushin nodded. "Just my thought."  
  
Tsunami smiled. "So that is why you told me that."  
  
Ryoushin laughed a little and Tsunami joined him. He rose from the bed. "I will now return to the business. Take good care of yourself and remember." He laid his hand upon her head and smiled gently. "Your safety is the most important thing to me. You are my precious daughter."  
  
Tsunami felt her heart melt as her feelings of love and adoration attacked her in their full power. She smiled gently. "I love you, father." She said and he ruffled her hair a little. "And I love you."  
  
He turned and walked to the door. "Try to get up some time today." He said with a smile and left the room. Tsunami laughed a little and snuggled back into her bedding.  
  
Then she sighed.  
  
There was no way she would be able to return to that comfortable way of being with the knowledge she had now.  
  
The fact that people were killed didn't really bother her since she had been taught the way of the ninja since she was little. What bothered her that the people she had met at the Aoiya had done this. Although she knew they were ninja and had all probably killed before, the thought bothered her somehow. It was different to know and then to come to face the fact.  
  
She closed her eyes and rolled over.  
  
Her father had never allowed her to go on missions, since she was all he had left of his first wife, the woman she thought as her 'mother' even though she didn't even remember her. But Tsunami knew that his wife had been very, very important to him.  
  
He rarely spoke of her, but when he did, there was tenderness in his voice she never heard otherwise. There was tenderness when he spoke to her as well, but it was different. He also loved his second wife and two sons, but Tsunami knew that Saikoubi remained as his one and true love. Love that would have lasted a lifetime given the chance.   
  
She had seen the pictures of her too. There were few paintings Ryoushin had had made before she had died and he had shown them to her. She had been a beautiful woman. It was sad to think that someone had been able to kill something so beautiful.  
  
While she in her mind thought Saikoubi as her mother, Shinchou was the one she called mother. She was the one that had raised her along with Ryoushin. But no matter what, Shichou had never really seen her as her daughter and Tsunami had known it all along. To her Chounan and Nozomi were more important.  
  
But it wasn't so with her father. He held her as his perhaps the most precious family member and she had always known that. That was one of the reasons Shinchou had always been a little distant.  
  
But now she had other things to think about, another interruption in her game.   
  
If the people at the Aoiya were alert there was no way she would be able to gain their trust, not to mention Aoshi's. They would all be waiting for a new attack and it was never wise to approach people who thought of everyone as their enemy.  
  
There was another reason as well.  
  
If she would show herself at the Aoiya too often, soon she would have Shishio's men on her tails as well and that would lead them here. Now that was something she didn't want to cause. Her father had been adamant on them remaining impartial during all this.  
  
It was really sad that she had chosen this time as her playtime, but she had not known about all this at the time. Shishio Makoto had really ruined her game, nothing was predictable anymore. Not even her own moves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The walk down the mountain was quiet as both Kaoru and Yahiko were deep in their thoughts. They had found Kenshin now and knew what he was doing and where he was. But they hadn't had the time to talk about anything much. Now Kenshin would be training, returning only when he was ready. But were would he return to? Where was he staying?  
  
Karen had told them about the Aoiya and that Kenshin had been staying there. Would he return there after he was finished? Were should they wait for him? There were many questions bothering Kaoru.  
  
"Yahiko." Kaoru said finally breaking the silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "What do you think we should do now? It will take time before Kenshin to finishes his training and returns."  
  
Yahiko was quiet for a moment, pondering about the matter. "What do you think?" He then said.  
  
Kaoru sighed. "We didn't really get to talk to him, but he seemed to be staying at the inn we were at earlier, the Aoiya. Since we didn't get the change to tell him about Tae-san's sister, I think he will first go to the Aoiya."  
  
Yahiko nodded. "Then perhaps since it is an inn, we should stay there. Do we have enough money?" He asked, fully well knowing that they were not rich. Sae-san was giving them a free stay in return for their help at the restaurant, but the Aoiya was an inn. They could not expect any favours from them.   
  
Kaoru shrugged. "That depends on how much the rooms are there. We have some, but we have to return to Tokyo at some point so we must save money till then. I think we could at least ask them how much one room is."  
  
Yahiko nodded. "Let's do so then."  
  
And that was the end of the conversation. They walked trough the waking town towards the inn they had been at earlier. Both were tired and Kaoru yawned multiple times during the walk. The sun had risen already a while ago, but not too many were out. Some early sellers were already shouting their offers.  
  
They walked pretty much straight to the Aoiya, getting confused by the streets only once. When they neared the place, they could see a woman sweeping the dust from the door. As they got closer, they could see that it was the same woman that had welcomed them yesterday when they had been asking about Kenshin. She had tried to hide the fact that he had been there before the older man had come.  
  
"Good morning!" Kaoru said smiling cheerfully at the woman. She stopped her sweeping and smiled back with a small nod of her head.  
  
"Good morning." Okon said. "Since you are smiling so brightly you must have found him." Her voice was a little bit teasing and Kaoru blushed a little, but her smile didn't waver one bit. She then bowed. "It is all thanks to you."  
  
Okon shook her head. "Don't thank me, thank Okina."  
  
Kaoru nodded. "That's right. Is he awake?"  
  
Okon nodded. "Follow me." She said and left the broom leaning against the wall.  
  
Again they entered the place. Now they had the first good look at the place. It was large, but very comfortable. More like a home than an inn. The floor was wooden and there was a space for people to eat at her right. There were also stairs to the next floor.  
  
Okon led them trough the first room and straight to the stairs. The followed her without words, nodding to the other people they saw. From their clothes they could guess that they were the other workers they hadn't seen before.   
  
The next floor was actually a long corridor with rooms left and right. From the lack of sounds, they could tell that either the customers were sleeping or there were none. Okon lead them into the end of the corridor, before she stopped to knock one of the doors.  
  
There was a call from the inside and so Okon opened the door.  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko followed inside and then came to a sudden stop as they saw not only the older man from yesterday, but also a young, tall man. He was staring them with cold eyes that did not welcome them or the interruption they were. Both him and Okina were sitting on pillows and were holding teacups in their hands.   
  
"Ah, visitors! I think I remember you!" Okina said cheerfully and put his cup down. He then rose to greet them.  
  
Kaoru bowed deep and Yahiko followed her example. "We wanted to thank you for your help yesterday."  
  
Okina laughed. "Think nothing of it! Oh, I don't think you have met before." He said and turned to the other man. At some point he had risen as well and now they could see that he was incredibly tall man. Taller than Sanosuke they would bet. He was handsome, but Kaoru couldn't help but feel cold as those eyes stared at her. So cold and very uncomfortable.  
  
"Aoshi, these are Kamiya Kaoru and Myojin Yahiko. The ones that came asking for Himura yesterday." Okina said cheerfully. The expression on the other man's face didn't change in the least.  
  
"This is Shinomori Aoshi." Okina said pointing at the tall man.   
  
Kaoru bowed again. "Pleased to meet you." She said, but the man didn't move or answer to her. Kaoru was beginning to get nervous and she could see that Yahiko was feeling the same.   
  
Then the man suddenly spoke and his voice was so neutral that it sounded unreal. "Was that all?" It most definitely wasn't an invitation to stay. He seemed to want them out.  
  
Kaoru pulled herself tall, as tall as she could, and smiled. "Actually there was something else as well."  
  
The man didn't react at all, but now every pair of eyes was on her. Okina was looking a little bit encouraging as if urging her to talk.  
  
"I was wondering what a room here would cost." She said and was startled to see a reaction from the tall man instead of the older man she had presented her question to.   
  
"We are not open." He said and his eyes sharpened a little.  
  
At this Okina laughed. How he could Kaoru couldn't understand. Especially after Aoshi turned his cold eyes on the other man.  
  
"Now, now Aoshi. They are Himura's friends." Okina said with small but genuine smile.  
  
"All the more reason." Aoshi muttered under his breath, but Okina's eyes sharpened.  
  
"Aoshi." There was a warning tone in his voice. "If they wish to stay, they can stay here. I am sure they already know what is happening. Also as they are Himura's friends, they could be in danger. It is better if they are here."  
  
Aoshi didn't say a word, but Okina didn't expect to hear any. He turned to Kaoru with a smile. "Of course you can stay here. Also, since you are Himura's friends, we won't take any kind of payment. What Himura is doing is enough."  
  
Kaoru blinked, her eyes travelling from Aoshi's passive face to Okina's cheerful one. Obviously these were not normal people and even more obviously their opinion of Kenshin was very different. *"What Himura is doing is enough." Okina said. So they probably know everything that is going on. That means---* Her eyes stopped at Aoshi. *--that he is probably one the fighters the government has asked to fight Shishio.*  
  
As she turned her eyes back on Okina, she noticed an expectant look on his face. There was a slight blush on her cheeks as she answered. "Thank you very much. We will get our things from our previous place and then return here."  
  
She smiled and Okina laughed. "Good, good! I will accompany you. Kyoto is dangerous these days."  
  
"Thank you." Kaoru said and they left to get their few possessions from the Shirobeko.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thank you for coming. I got worried when you didn't arrive when expected." The male voice echoed in the stairs as two pair of feet walked down the circular staircase.  
  
"I ran into some unforeseen business." Another voice said just as they reached the door. The hinges made a small sound as the door was pushed open and then Saitou Hajime stepped trough the doorway to the jail-part of the Kyoto Police Headquarters.  
  
"Where is the Shishio's man that was recently arrested?" He asked as his eyes took in everything on the room. The numerous jail-door and the stench of unwashed humans. There really wasn't anything much.  
  
"He is at the end of the corridor." The police chief told him and Saitou set out to walk to the metal-door he could see straight ahead of him. Then he felt a tug in his sleeve and stopped.  
  
"But before you go I have something to ask of you."  
  
Saitou turned his attention on the man beside him.   
  
"We arrested a man who was fighting downtown a week ago, but now he won't leave! Please, could you do something about it?" The chief explained and then third voice sounded in the corridor.  
  
"Heh heh. Just as I expected!" The voice sounded triumphant.  
  
Saitou turned around to look at the man in the cell behind him and wanted to sigh.  
  
"Instead of blindly looking for Kenshin, I had myself arrested by the police in order to find you. This was the quickest and surest way to find Kenshin." The voice was filled with mirth.  
  
"You again!" Saitou said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Sagara Sanosuke has arrived in Kyoto!"  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author:  
  
There is something that has begun to bother me. Hoji (or Houji if you want) never fought during the series, but he WAS one of the Juppongatana and they all fight (count out Yumi). He suggested to Shishio that he would go to the Aoiya after the Owls failed. Then after the great Kyoto fire (failed) he would have fought if his hands were not in the shape they were. So basically, he is a fighter. But how, with what weapon?  
  
Never mind. This is just something I have been wondering about.   
  
Timing this chapter was really hard. I mean I had to check the manga many times over. I made the presumption that Kaoru and Yahiko are back from the mountain this day's morning since this is the day Misao returns and sees the end of Aoshi/Okina battle.  
  
The end bit about Sanosuke and Saitou was merely so that people would be able to understand what is happening elsewhere. And because this was turning out to be a short chapter. ^^'  
  
Now to the reviews.  
  
JadeGoddess: If you read this again, you will notice that I have not once mentioned the name of the clan Tsunami belongs to. That is because I only recently decided it. It will be mentioned in the future, but I can tell at this point that it is a real clan, one of the oldest there is.   
  
(And no. The clan isn't Ichikami-clan.)  
  
Shiranai Seito: Thank you.  
  
SoT'n'Kenshin: I am trying to avoid moving too fast. Was this update soon enough? Couldn't get ready sooner...  
  
Lali: I think I sent you the answer in mail already. WoI3 comes when it is ready. 


	7. Chapter 7: Day 15

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. It belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, SONY etc...  
  
  
  
  
  
Loyalty of a Heart  
  
By: Tiian  
  
  
  
  
  
Author:  
  
Again there is a huge skip in time caused by the fact that in manga too these days (9-14) were ignored. I have no intentions of trying to make up something for them to do. This is far easier.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7.   
  
  
  
  
  
~ Day 15 ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The days had passed slowly after Ryoushin had told her to stay home, away from the Aoiya. After suffering few days of boredom, she had decided that considering all that was going on, it would do only good to train. And train she had, waking early and doing all sorts of practises all day long.  
  
It had also helped her to escape from the draining thoughts she kept having. She knew that father had noticed and worried about her. Very little escaped his trained eyes. He had tried to get her to talk, but for the first time in her life, she didn't tell him. She wasn't really worried about him being angry or disappointed. She just felt that she didn't want to tell him.  
  
She didn't really know what was happening to her and so she didn't know how to tell him. These new feelings she kept having were distracting at the best.  
  
She sighed and rubbed the last drops of water from her long hair. The bath had done her good and now she was feeling quite good. She had agreed to go to the town with her mother for once. Actually her father had told her to go, because the times were dangerous and while they had their guards, he would feel better if she went too. She walked to her bed and sighed at the sight of the clothes Shinchou had picked for her.  
  
The kimono on the bed was one of the most expensive ones she had. It was also impossible to do anything in that kind of clothing. If her father expected her to protect Shinchou and the kids, he should have told Shinchou to pick her different clothes.  
  
The sudden sound from the door alerted her instantly and she turned to watch. The door opened up to reveal Shinchou's smiling face. "Karen. I thought I would come and help you get dressed."  
  
Tsunami smiled back and bowed her head a little. "Thank you."  
  
Shinchou was a beautiful woman, everyone could tell that with a mere glance at her. When Tsunami looked at her, she couldn't help but wonder if her father had picked her because she resembled Saikoubi. Green eyes and black hair, petite body though Saikoubi's had been stronger. Both very beautiful women on the outside, and very different from the inside. Not that she could judge since she had no memories of Saikoubi, but her father had told her enough for her to form her opinions.  
  
Again as she looked Shinchou in the eyes, she couldn't help but feel like an outsider. It was always like this with her. Chounan was old enough to mimic his mother and the look in his eyes was the same even though he called her his sister. Nozomi was still too little, but Tsunami knew he would end up looking at her the same way, like she was a friend, not a family member. She had learned to accept it, as she had accepted many things in the past. This was not her family, but the father of this family was her father too. And the only person to love her with all his heart was he.  
  
Shinchou spoke to her friendly while helping her getting dressed, but every word she said was almost immediately forgotten. They flowed inside and outside her brains and she didn't bother to make an effort to remember.  
  
"All done!" Shinchou said with satisfaction as the last fold was neatly twisted in her hands. She smiled at Tsunami and she forced her lips to curve a little.  
  
"Now all you need is a little bit of makeup."  
  
Tsunami sighed and was about to sit down when Shinchou yelped. "No! You can't sit, you will ruin my work!" The frustration in her voice was clear and this time Tsunami almost smirked out of mirth. Shinchou was so exact when it came to clothes and makeup.  
  
Sighing Tsunami stood and allowed her 'mother' to apply some makeup on her skin. She didn't really care for such useless decorations, but had learned not to complain. Fighting with Shinchou never ended well, no matter how much father tried to support her. She also had a tendency to bear grudges.  
  
"All right, now the hair." Shinchou said and was already releasing her long black hair from a braid when Tsunami noticed. She looked at Shinchou annoyance ruling her face. "I want it braided." She said and Shinchou looked at her surprised at her sudden founding of voice. Then she smiled and finished her work. Her hair was now free and it fell far past her back trying to reach her legs.  
  
"As you wish." Shinchou said and braided her hair after combing it clear of all tangles. But instead of braiding it like Tsunami always did, Shinchou added few ribbons inside the braid. Tsunami sighed, but didn't say anything. It was just like Shinchou to agree to something and then do it on her own way, no matter what anyone else wanted.  
  
"Now we are all done." Shinchou said with a smile of satisfaction.  
  
Sometimes she wondered if Saikoubi had been just as much like Shinchou in manners as in looks. Some said yes and some had said no. She never asked her father more than he had already told. The matter didn't interest her enough to find out and she knew her father would be saddened my having to remember his love.  
  
"I am going to get ready now." Shinchou said and walked to the door with a smile. Then she stopped to raise a finger at Tsunami as a warning gesture. "You better not mess my work." And she was gone.  
  
Tsunami sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was a long time ago..." Hiko said ending his recollection of the past, the day he had met his stupid pupil in the field of red blood and cold air of the night. It indeed was a long ago. At the time he had had no idea what kind of stupid pupil he had chosen.  
  
"Oi! How long are you gonna sleep?" He asked annoyed. Kenshin was lying on the ground breathing heavily, just as he had for the past ten minutes. This was getting really annoying. "You have rested enough, wake up!" He yelled, but Kenshin didn't move an inch expect for the breathing.  
  
Then a thought struck him and he almost smiled.  
  
"Well, if you're not going to wake up, then I guess I'll have to keep thinking of old times. Like the last time you wet your bed, the autumn you were seven."  
  
Kenshin sat up immediately.  
  
"Or the time you were so hungry you ate those toadstools and almost died..."  
  
"Master!" Kenshin yelled, his face red with embarrassment and annoyance. "Bringing up all those shameful things I'd forgotten! You must be pure evil." Kenshin said with conviction.  
  
"What are you talking about? I have been training a whole week with my stupid pupil who left me after a fight. You couldn't ask for a better master!" Hiko said with a smile. At least he had gotten his student to stop sleeping or pretending to sleep.  
  
Then he sighed. "This is getting redundant." He lifted his katana and took a good hold of it. "If you are unable to get a hit next time around, I will not teach you the techniques."  
  
Kenshin was suddenly very wake and ready, staring at him with sharp eyes.  
  
"The thirteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi school, Hiko Seijurou. He is sneaky, he hates people and as someone who knows my past, he is a million times nastier than Saitou." Kenshin said out loud voicing his thoughts and Hiko felt his anger gathering.  
  
"Even if you think things like that you shouldn't say them out loud." He said a bit angrily. His words didn't really bother him, but his lack of tact did. Still, Kenshin's eyes were serious and calculating so he knew that that was not what his stupid pupil was thinking anymore.  
  
"Here I come." Kenshin said.  
  
"Oh." The sound had barely left his mouth as he noticed that Kenshin had jumped. It was to be expected and so Hiko jumped straight after him. Seeing his pupil getting ready to attack, he knew immediately what was coming. After all he had thought the boy everything he knew about the art so predicting his moves was easy.  
  
Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu - Ryuu Tsui Sen had always been one of Kenshin's favourite techniques. Hiko prepared to take the hit with Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu - Ryuu Shou Sen. Their katana's clashed.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
It was getting hot and no matter what she did, the sweat refused to stay away. Lifting her small handkerchief to her face she tried to sweep it off. Without harming the makeup of course. For the fifteenth time she cursed Shinchou for dressing her up like this when she herself chose much lighter and comfortable clothing.  
  
Nozomi was clinging to Shinchou's arm looking around as if he had never seen anything before. His brown eyes were looking around never paying more attention to one thing than to another. Sometimes he almost left to look at something, but when his hold of Shinchou was gone, he run straight back to her and she smiled at the boy with a smile she never gave to Tsunami.  
  
She didn't really need or want Shinchou's attention, but she couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy at Nozomi for having a caring mother.  
  
Chounan was already old enough the separate from her mother and he stopped often to look at interesting things. Unlike with Nozomi, he was very sure of what he did like and what he didn't. Tsunami soon noticed that taking care of Chounan was her job. The boy was stubborn as hell and when he locked his interest on something, trying to talk him into walking away was pretty much impossible. But Tsunami couldn't help but like the boy.  
  
He wasn't very tall yet, but neither was she. He had his mother's bright green eyes and full lips. But there was nothing womanly on his features. He had his father's nose and shape of face, his straight shiny black hair was long enough to reach just slightly under his ears. There were clear hints of future beauty.  
  
But what Tsunami liked the most about the boy was his stubborn nature. He could be obedient when necessary, but when he decided something he kept to it. For example if he refused to eat something, nothing made him eat it. Shinchou had tried to force him into eating by telling that he wouldn't get anything else to eat. Chounan had merely looked at her and removed himself from the table. He spent the entire day without eating before their father gave him something in the evening. When the same repeated the next day, Shinchou decided that he didn't have to eat it and never offered it again. At the time Tsunami had had a feeling that if their father had told the boy to eat, he would have.  
  
The boy was curious about everything and after getting an answer to one of his questions, he had the next one ready. When there was something he was interested in, he was asking about it all the time and when he didn't get answers, he got frustrated. Because Ryoushin knew much more than Shinchou, Chounan had the habit it following his father rather than his mother.  
  
When Tsunami looked around she saw the boy from her thoughts standing before a small table filled with different jewellery. When she got closer, she noticed that some were shaped like knives and throwing weapons. Of course these could do no harm being merely small copies, but she didn't like seeing Chounan near them. He had the habit of talking when he was excited and she worried what might spill out of his mouth.  
  
"Karen oneechan!" The boy yelled and run to her with a bright smile that could challenge the sun. "Come!" He said next and his eyes were practically shining with excitement. Tsunami smiled and allowed Chounan to drag her to the table. She gave a small smile to the young girl sitting on the other side of the table.  
  
"Look, look!" Chounan yelled and pointed at one of the necklaces. Tsunami turned her eyes to the object he was so eager to show her and she was immediately alarmed. The necklace was made of silver or something very much like it. She didn't know who had made it or how and didn't even care. What worried her was the fact that a kunai was used as a model for the jewel. It was well done, she couldn't deny it, but that was exactly what worried her.  
  
"Isn't that---" Chounan continued speaking while his finger clearly pointed at the necklace. The seller was leaning over to see what he was showing and Tsunami picked it up quickly. As the thing Chounan had been looking at was taken away, he immediately stopped talking. Tsunami almost sighed in relief.  
  
"Yes, it is." She gave the boy a smile and he smirked.  
  
"I knew it!" He said with glee and run after his mother, probably to tell her about this. Tsunami laid the jewellery back on the table and smiled trying to look apologetic. "I am sorry for the trouble."  
  
The girl smiled back at her. "Sure. Interested in anything yourself?" She continued.  
  
To be polite Tsunami looked at what the table had to offer before shaking his head. "Not really my style." She said finally and without waiting for an answer she turned and walked after Chounan. He was talking to his mother and they were all waiting for her. Chounan was talking to her and describing the necklace in detail.   
  
When Tsunami was pretty close, Shinchou turned to her. "No problems?" She said with a smile, but Tsunami knew what she meant and shook her head. Shinchou accepted that and turned back to Chounan.  
  
"Hungry?" She asked and Chounan nodded.  
  
"Food." Nozomi said staring at his mother with wide innocent eyes. Tsunami couldn't help, but think that that innocence would disappear much too soon. The life of a ninja was never easy, but it was the life that they would live.   
  
"Then let's go and see the place your father has been talking about." Shinchou said and the boys nodded enthusiastically. Tsunami smiled at this and followed Shinchou again as she led the way. Her eyes were still darting around and looking for any signs of danger. Kyoto had became much more dangerous now that Shishio Makoto was here. She saw a flick of a shadow that disappeared a second later and smiled a little. She wouldn't be alone if there was an attack.  
  
Pretty soon Tsunami noticed something very disturbing. They were headed near the Aoiya. Her father had yet to lift the ban of going close to that place and the closer they got, the more nervous she became.  
  
"Mother." She said and walked to Shinchou's side. The word tasted strange in her mouth, but it was the only word she could use before Nozomi and Chounan.  
  
Shinchou turned her head to her. "Yes?"  
  
"Where are we going?" Tsunami asked trying to hide her concern.  
  
Shinchou smiled. "Ryoushin has been talking about this place so I thought I would try it out."  
  
It was funny how she always called Ryoushin 'father' when she talked to Nozomi and Chounan, but never when she talked to her. It was always Ryoushin as if he wasn't her father too. It always made her angry, though she did understand her possessiveness. On certain level.  
  
"The place serves also as an inn and I believe it is called 'Aoiya'."  
  
Shinchou said it so very carelessly. Tsunami stopped on her tracks as her worst thoughts were realised. Shinchou was taking them to the Aoiya, the enemy's base. She grimaced.  
  
"I don't think that is wise." She said seriously. Shinchou had stopped as well and was now staring at Tsunami with a slightly angered face.  
  
"And why is that?" Shinchou bit out. She hated it when Tsunami tried to tell her not to do something. She had long ago already stated that she would not take orders from her in any form. "We are already almost there."  
  
Tsunami walked to her and whispered very quietly. "That is the base of Oniwabanshu, our enemy. Also, father has clearly told me to stay away from there. Did he tell you to come and eat here? Did he even hint?"  
  
The anger faded from Shinchou's face and it relaxed, but Tsunami didn't have that luxury. Shinchou never listened to her and hardly ever did as she suggested. "Mother." She said quietly, but loud enough for Shinchou to hear her with her normal ears. As she had captured Shinchou's eyes, she directed her look to Nozomi and Chounan. That seemed to be just the thing as worry rose to Shinchou's eyes.  
  
"All right then." She said with reluctance. "I have heard that Shirobeko is a good place too. We will go there then." She said and turned swiftly around. Tsunami could almost sigh in relief as they turned around to head back to the restaurant she had already visited earlier. While she knew that there was some connection to Aoiya there too, she doubted it was a direct one. Besides at the moment almost any place was better than the Aoiya.   
  
Relief and relaxation had already taken over her when she heard something. Someone was calling her name, her normal name. She turned around and while it was none of the Oniwabanshu, it was one of the other people she really didn't want to see.  
  
Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
She was rushing towards them and Tsunami knew she had to act fast. No connection could be allowed between her and her family. She turned to Shinchou and waved her hand as a sign to go. "Go. Now." She mouthed and Shinchou seemed to get the message, even though she clearly wasn't happy about it. She left taking Nozomi and Chounan with her.  
  
Now Kaoru had already reached her and she turned to look at the other woman. She was smiling at her brightly though she seemed a little bit wary. Tsunami smiled at the woman and nodded by bending her neck briefly.   
  
"Karen-san. I thought it was you." Kaoru said and Tsunami nodded again.   
  
"Kamiya Kaoru, right?" It was more like a statement than a question, but Kaoru nodded anyways. "That's me!" She said cheerfully and Tsunami felt her smile growing more genuine.  
  
When Kaoru didn't seem to be continuing, Tsunami thought is better to speak. "Did you have something to say?"  
  
Kaoru laughed a little. "I wanted to thank you for your help." The gratitude was so clear in her eyes that Tsunami felt actually a little bad. Had she ever looked at anyone like that?  
  
"So you were successful?" Tsunami said and trying to convince herself that she didn't really want to speak with the other woman, but was collecting information. Knowing about Battousai might prove out to be useful.   
  
Kaoru nodded. "We found him." The happiness was practically shining in her and Tsunami found herself happy that Kaoru had succeeded. She had never seen anyone who was always so happy and cheerful before and found it infectious. It really bothered her.  
  
Hiding her emotions carefully she nodded. "That is good." She said with a genuine smile of happiness. "Was there something else?" She asked and turned to show that she was leaving if that was it.  
  
Kaoru was hesitating, her inner conflict was easy to see on her face, before she finally seemed to gather enough courage to speak. Still her every move was hesitating. "I was wondering, how did you know who he is?"  
  
Tsunami looked at Kaoru with a wondering face, but inside her mask she stiffened. She knew exactly what Kaoru was hinting at and had absolutely no will to discuss the matter with Kaoru. While it didn't look like she was directly connected to the Oniwabanshu, through Battousai such connection was possible. And so she had to be very careful with her words. While she thought things through her head, Kaoru had continued to explain clearly thinking that she had not understood what Kaoru was after.  
  
"I mean, you knew about his... other name, right?"  
  
Tsunami bit her lip for a second before releasing it after remembering how many times her father and Fumio had warned her about it. She nodded slowly to Kaoru and she seemed happy that her message had reached her.  
  
"How did you know?" Kaoru continued, getting more and more brave by every moment. While Tsunami had no intentions of telling her the truth, she had to say something.  
  
"He is pretty... infamous here in Kyoto. His legend is still very much alive in here and the way you presented him in your picture and text was exactly like in the stories still told. I have heard the stories as well and after a moment could make the connection." She explained.  
  
Kaoru nodded thoughtfully and Tsunami sighed mentally. She had bought it. *Thank Kami-sama.*   
  
"You weren't afraid?" Kaoru said suddenly and Tsunami blinked.   
  
"Afraid? Of what?" She asked not making the connection.  
  
Kaoru seemed surprised. "Of him, of course." She said as if stating the obvious and obvious it had been. Tsunami had the graces to look a little embarrassed. She shook her head.  
  
"No. You see, I didn't make the connection immediately. Besides, when I met him he ripped a sleeve off of my kimono because he stumbled and his stutters didn't really make me frightened." She smiled at the memory. "It really wasn't my impression of the demon I had heard stories about. That impression stuck even after I realised who he was." She shrugged. "Besides I don't believe he is even half as bad as the rumours say."  
  
Somehow her words really seemed to make Kaoru happy. "He will be happy to hear that." Kaoru said and Tsunami almost grimaced before she could stop it. There really was no need for him to hear those words, but she couldn't think of a convincing way to stop her from telling anything to anyone without making her suspicious. So she only nodded.  
  
Kaoru seemed satisfied for she changed the subject. "I thought that perhaps I should offer you something for helping me."  
  
"There is no need, really." She said knowing that there really wasn't anything they could do for her. She had probably more money than the girl before her and she should have realised it too. The way she had been dressed on both events that they had met should have hinted it clearly enough to the other girl.  
  
"No, no. There is. Without you we might never have found him and there is a change that we would have attracted the wrong kind of attention like you said. So, I find it only fitting that we repay you somehow." She was smiling brightly and her voice was filled with determination. Suddenly Tsunami realised that she really didn't have the energy to resist the girl. It would probably be quite a battle to stop her and Tsunami had no intentions of engaging in a verbal battle in the middle of the street with Fumio watching her every move. So that left only one choice.  
  
"As you wish." She sighed then out loud and the other woman clapped her hands. Then she dropped the bomb in her lab.  
  
"Good. Then come to the Aoiya sometime and I will offer you a dinner."  
  
"Sure." Tsunami said, but her thoughts weren't exactly in favour of the idea.   
  
*No way in hell!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author:  
  
Since finding out what is happening with Kenshin is easy and something that most probably everyone reading this fic has seen already, I prefer to concentrate on Tsunami and Kaoru in this chapter.  
  
You know, I barely made it. This year I have uploaded a new chapter to this fic every month and was afraid that I would fail this time around. Well, I made it! =)  
  
(Honestly, I didn't have any real intentions as I have been working on my new AU and rewriting World Without an Image. And to those of you waiting for World of Images, that is a very good thing.  
  
...I think many will kill me for telling this, but I actually have about 3/4 of ch3 ready. I just can't make myself write the last 1/4...)  
  
And now for the reviews:  
  
JadeGoddess: Thank you for your review! As for your question, I think I only mentioned Misao in my manga-review-thingie. Still, I am not saying it is impossible. ;)  
  
SoT'n'Kenshin: Thank you! This update wasn't just to the level of the previous, but still not too long, eh? 


	8. Chapter 8: Day 16

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. It belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, SONY etc.

Loyalty of a Hear  
By: Tiian

* * *

Chapter 8. 

-Day 16-

The early rays of the sun were blinding to look at as they climbed over the trees, but Hiko Seijurou's attention was not on the sun, but on the smaller man standing not too far away looking positively awful.

"You look so bad you obviously got no sleep last night." He stated calmly. Kenshin wasn't impressed. "Same goes for you." He replied.

They looked at each other silently for a moment, before they both headed to the buckets of water beside the cottage and washed their faces.

"So did you discover that which you lack?" Hiko continued, water still dripping from his face.

"... No." Kenshin answered with a slight hesitation and turned to walk back to the where they had begun. The tension in the air was touchable and his hand was automatically drawn to the hilt of his katana.

"I see. So here you are a man with limits... You were not able to discover that which you lack. As incomplete as you are... Mastering the succession technique and defeating Shishio are both meaningless." Hiko Seijurou released the left side of his cape.

"Even if you devoted yourself to beating him, you could never defeat the hitokiri which lies deep inside your heart!" He released the right side. "Tormented by anguish and pain you entire life, you kill." The cape made a strange sound as it hit the ground.

"Instead of the succession technique, prepare for the worst. My final duty as your master!" Hiko lifted his katana and then brought it down with incredible force that was enough to create wind and split the ground. Automatically Kenshin had raised his arms before his face as a defense and the cut air hit his hands hard. As he lowered his arms, he could clearly see the damage done to the ground. With mere air pressure Hiko had split the hard ground. Kenshin had not been expecting this kind of power.

Kenshin looked up as he noticed something moving. Hiko had taken the cloak and thrown it over him. It made great sound and raised dust as it hit the ground behind Kenshin.

"A white cloak. Set with springs opposing the muscles and 37.5 kg of shoulder weights. It has been used by all those who hold the name Hiko Seijurou to restrain the powers of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu successor in times of peace. Prepare yourself Kenshin!" The look on his face was serious, cold and merciless. His power radiated from him in huge waves.

Kenshin stared at him with wide eyes. _This is the first time... that I have seen him._ He felt a drop of sweat slide down his cheek. _This is the real Hiko Seijurou!_ He was no longer the man Kenshin had called 'Master' for years. This was the true successor of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu.

To his horror he noticed that his hands shook. _Am I scared? Of Hiko Seijurou?_ He looked back up at the man slowly walking towards him. _Or the death I can see so clearly behind him?_

He clenched his hand into a fist furiously. _I am not afraid to die! I have been prepared to die since the violence of the Bakumatsu! Even if it costs me my life, I will learn the succession technique!_

For a very short moment Hiko stopped and merely looked at Kenshin. Then his eyes sharpened and Kenshin felt the familiar stab of fear, but never before had it been ignited by this man.

"Let's go." Hiko said in a whisper that shook Kenshin's soul.

-Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu - Kuzu Ryu Sen -

* * *

The last rays of sun were beginning to fall behind the landscape leaving the sky to stars. Aoshi closed the door to his room silently and calmly even though he was annoyed. The small boy had been practicing with his shinai again and seeing him always made him feel slightly displeased. First Battousai and then his friends. 

He had not wished to house neither but had done so to honor Okina's decision. Okashira had placed most of his power to Aoshi, but only after Okina had said no. Knowing that he was not the first choice angered him but since he could not discard the experience and knowledge the older man had, he at times bent to his will. When Okina forcefully overrode his decision there was usually a very good reason behind. This time he could not see it and it frustrated him.

The boy and the girl, they were of no use. If someone attacked, he would have to sacrifice men to protect them. He had heard the girl talking about Kamiya Kasshin Ryu with Okina, but Aoshi had never heard of the style which meant that it was neither popular nor famous. If there was a battle, he could not rely on them.

There had been no word of Battousai either. At least they knew where he had gone. Knowing that he was there to meet his master, it would have been impolite to sent spies after them. It might be misunderstood as an attempt to discover the secrets of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu and that was not Aoshi's intent.

At the moment all he was aiming for was Shishio Makoto. He would not allow Battousai to take his prey. Aoshi had been after him, spying on him and investigating him for a lot longer than Battousai. The government had not trusted in him to be able to take the man down and so they had called for Battousai, their scapegoat.

Once again officials were messing up his chances of proving the might of Oniwabanshu. Last time it was the last Shogun Tokugawa and now it was the Meiji government, Okubo Toshimichi.

All the fighting and they never got to do their part. It seemed to him that it was always Battousai that took his battles and made them his. This time he would not allow things to go that way. No more help to Battousai, he would have to try to survive on his own. Since his Tokyo friends were here already and Okina would never allow Aoshi to kick them out, they would be endured. Battousai was another matter entirely and about him Aoshi had every intention of remaining firm. Nothing short of Okashira's personal order would change his mind.

He stepped to the small table and knelt down. Few papers were laid down on the table with ink beside them. They included information about Shishio Makoto and the operations of Oniwabanshu that were in motion. None were too important. He never left the most important papers into the open even though one of his men was always watching when he was not present. Beshimi mostly since he was small enough to fit the tight space between the ceiling and roof.

With the information he had now, there was not much he could do to decide the time of attack Shishio. To attack too early was reckless and would not lead to anything good. He would have to wait for the correct moment and it was not now. Too much of their operations were still hidden. Also they would have to prepare for the operation 'Kyoto Fire'.

There was no way it was everything Shishio Makoto was planning, but what else Aoshi did not know. Shishio had kept it very well hidden. There was a chance that only Shishio and those he trusted the most knew about it which made it close to impossible for his spies to find out. It had to be some shadow operation more meaningful than lighting Kyoto on fire. After all Shishio knew that Oniwabanshu would take action to prevent this. No matter how good the Ten Swords were and how many men Shishio had, Oniwabanshu would not fail.

Shishio was not stupid which meant that he already knew all this. So what was he planning in secret...

Aoshi shuffled through the papers not really knowing what he was looking for since he already remembered them all. His hand paused on one paper. He couldn't even start to explain why. He had met the woman twice so why did his hands stop whenever he encountered the letter with only her name in it? And why could he remember her face so clearly? Almost as if he had seen it somewhere before...

He frowned staring at the name on the paper. There was something he was missing.

He put the paper back down as he sensed Hannya approaching. The girl could wait until this matter with Shishio was settled.

The door didn't make many sounds as Hannya slid it open and stepped into the room. With silent steps he walked closer before sitting few meters from Aoshi.

"They have arrived."

It was all Hannya needed to say, Aoshi knew immediately. "So the Ten Swords are all in Kyoto."

It would begin soon. Tomorrow night the operation Kyoto Fire would be launched. At the same time probably the secret plan would be set in motion as well. Staring at the papers would do no good, he needed new information and since Shishio was not telling about his plans, he would have to figure it out on his own.

He crossed his arms his eyes on the papers, but his thoughts were working through all he knew. He didn't have time to wait to see what the plan was, he would have to work it out on his own before it was unstoppable.

The Kyoto Fire was doomed to begin with and without a doubt Shishio already knew that. The streets were already filled with policemen and adding the might of Oniwabanshu to that and there was no chance for it to succeed. So while Kyoto Fire took forces and distracted the people, Shishio had an aim somewhere else as well...

"Hannya, bring me the map of Japan from my workroom."

The man was gone as soon as the order was made. Usually Aoshi didn't use Hannya for such trivial matters, he was not a servant but a spy, but now he had a feeling that he was on the right track and he didn't want interruptions.

It didn't take long until Hannya was back and spread the map on the table. Aoshi leaned over and inspected it. Shishio Makoto had been on Ishin Shishi's side during the war like Battousai. After the greater battles were over he had been assassinated because he knew too much. Now he was planning a revolution which clearly stated that he wanted revenge and control of the country.

To understand Shishio Makoto he would have to think from his point of view.

Kyoto had been the center of many events of which the Ikeda Inn was one of the most significant. It had been a great loss to the Ishin Shishi. Then in July of the same year 1864 Kyoto burned badly and the casualties were great to their side.

Kyoto burned... Like Shishio was planning now. It was too much to be a coincidence. If he was planning this attack to resemble the history, then perhaps the hidden plan was according to the history as well. If burning Kyoto was to get revenge, then the hidden plan was to conquer the country.

The information from the war was always unreliable since there were so many factors but if what he knew was correct, then Shishio Makoto's first important assassinations had been after the Ikeda Inn because then Battousai no longer handled assassinations after that. The burning of Kyoto had brought a change to Shishio Makoto.

During the Bosshin war which broke out 1868, Shishio Makoto had been assassinated. If he modeled after the history and took points where his life had changed...

Aoshi could almost smile. He looked over the map the history replaying in his head. During the deciding battle of the Bosshin war at Toba Fushimi the Shogun Tokugawa had fled from Osaka bay to Edo betraying his men in the process. He had then taken refuge at Karei temple. After that Katsu Kaishu and Saigou Takamori had made the agreement about the Edo castle that still managed to upset Aoshi greatly. But that was not what Shishio was mimicking.

"Hannya, get me a transportation to Osaka bay." He said knowing now what the man was planning. "I will take Shikijou and you with me. Beshimi and Hyottoko are to protect the Aoiya while we are gone."

"As you wish Aoshi-sama." Hannya nodded and left the room. Aoshi folded the map and left as well heading for Okina. He needed to be informed about this.

It was already late into the night and it was silent in the corridors. Beshimi was the only one Aoshi had heard as the man made it back to guarding his room. There was still a light lid in Okina's room telling that he was awake. Aoshi knew that the old man was already aware that he was there and so walked inside without knocking.

Okina was sitting before a table with a book spread before him. "Do you ever sleep Aoshi?" He asked and actually seemed a little bit pained. Aoshi merely raised an eyebrow at the question before kneeling next to the man.

"I have figured out Shishio's hidden plan." He spread the map across the table. Then he pointed at Osaka. "Like the Shougun in the turmoil of Bosshin war, Shishio intends to move from Osaka to Tokyo. His true target is Tokyo, not Kyoto."

Okina stared at the map with his eyes wide. Then his eyes sharpened and all remains of old silly man disappeared. "They have no defense against such attack. Which means..." He turned to Aoshi who nodded. "We must stop him from ever leaving." He said with a grave voice and stood up.

"I will leave with Hannya and Shikijou. Protect the Aoiya and stop them from burning Kyoto. You will be in charge."

Okina nodded. "Should we inform Battousai?"

Aoshi shook his head. "He is training. It is better for him to finish it first."

Okina looked doubtful but nodded. "What about Saitou Hajime? Shishio will not be alone. You may need more to back you up."

Aoshi stopped to consider it. It was true that Shishio would not be alone and Saitou was a formidable fighter. Still as the plan was hidden so carefully, the Ten Swords were probably unaware of it. As such the probability of Shishio having more than two good fighters on his side was small. They could handle this on their own. Besides, Saitou Hajime was not stupid either.

So Aoshi shook his head. "No need. He should be able to work this out on his own, he already knows about the Kyoto Fire and that gives enough clues to follow Shishio's thinking."

Okina seemed doubtful for a moment but nodded then. "As you wish." Then his eyes turned to the door and the shadow behind it.

"Everything is ready Aoshi-sama." Hannya said and Aoshi nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

The darkness had already fallen and the cold winds blew at the mountains. 

"I am back!" Seta Soujirou's cheerful voice echoed in the hallway of the secret base as he calmly walked down the wooden corridor. Yumi rushed to him as quickly as she could with an angry look on her face. "Boy!" She yelled.

Soujirou stopped before her with his ever present smile brightening his face. "What is wrong? Your face is all red." He asked innocently.

"Where have you been all this time?" Yumi sounded very annoyed and Soujirou clearly thought that it would be better if he answered her quickly.

"Where?" He showed the box to her. "Well, everyone is stuck in this cellar getting depressed so I thought, why not go and get them some treats?" He smiled for all his life was worth. Yumi was scary when she was angry.

"And it took you three days just to do that?" She asked looking agitated.

"I asked myself 'What would be best?' I just couldn't decide." He answered with a smile even wider than before.

Yumi sighed and for a moment her shoulders slumped before she pulled herself together again. It was not hard to re-find her anger when she thought about the arrogant blind. "While you were gone that Usui showed up!! It was terrible!" She yelled.

"That Usui showed up and what?" The voice was drawn and silent. Yumi instantly froze and ran to hide behind the prodigy.

"Ah, Usui-san! It's been a long time, how have you been?" Soujirou continued to smile and his voice was cheerful. "Would you like one?" He asked and showed the box.

"Cakes..." Usui smiled. "When you leave Shishio's side it should be to perform some proper duty. And this was just for cakes..."

Usui leaned closer to the shorter man and pulled up the band from his eyes revealing the scarring. "I can't see your eyes, but my mind's eye can see right through men's hearts. Those like you who don't employ their emotions directly are no exception."

"Eh?" Soujirou looked a little bit puzzled but smiled nonetheless.

"Well..." He put the band back in place and turned. "Whatever you're hiding, it has nothing to do with me. Oh, don't forget, the Ten Swords are meeting at once in the main hall." Usui turned his face back a little and smiled. "The other three have arrived."

He turned his face back and walked down the corridor. Yumi and Soujirou followed, Yumi walking behind the boy making sure that he was between her and Usui.

Soujirou was thus the first to arrive and notice the new arrivals. "Ah, Kamatari-san!" He said with a bright smile directed at the person dressed in kimono and holding a large scythe in hand. Yumi cursed behind him as she too saw the one Soujirou had talked to. "Oh god..."

Kamatari on the other hand seemed overjoyed. "Sou-kun! It's been so long!" Then he noticed Yumi and the smile seemed more evil. "Yumi-san, it's so good to see you again."

"Yeah..." Was all Yumi could force out.

Kamatari leaned closer to whisper to her. "This time we'll see who can steal Lord Shishio's heart." He was smiling widely, his hand just before his mouth in such a womanly way that Yumi felt sick. The fact that he was dressed like a woman, looked like a woman and acted like a woman made her always nauseous. Not to mention the fact that he was after her Shishio.

"Riiight... Well, I'm certainly not going to lose to a guy." She said before mumbling under her breath. "Cross-dressing scythe-wielder."

"Heh heh heh, the young have so much energy."

All eyes turned to the small but old man standing few meters away dressed in fine clothing that seemed to have taken influence from China.

Soujirou was the first to address the older man. "Saitsuchi-roujin. Who could have more energy than you?"

Saitsuchi laughed again. "Heh heh, only you'd be so good to say so." He turned to look at the other members like Iwanbou, Anji and Henya. "This lot talks about as much as you'd think. Kids these days." He turned back to look at Soujirou. "They're all jealous of my strength at heart."

"Oh, speaking of which, Saitsuchi-roujin, where's your partner?" Soujirou asked while looking around to find the last member of the Ten Swords.

Saitsuchi grinned. "Oh, Fuji. He's outside. He couldn't fit through the door."

The door on the other end of the room was suddenly opened and all eyes were drawn there. First one to enter the room was Hoji and after him came the person they all had waited most, Shishio Makoto.

Hoji looked around briefly and then spoke out loudly. "Alright. Everyone is here now." Then he stepped aside and all attention was on Shishio. His bandages were neatly wrapped around him as always and the red yukata was covering only his other arm. He was the figure of power and the tension rose in the room immediately.

Soujirou walked to him and offered to him the box of cakes he had picked up earlier. "I'm sorry, Mr. Shishio, for just taking off for three days. I brought you a souvenir. They're delicious.

"Soujirou, we're in the middle of something. This can wait." Hoji said as Soujirou opened the lid and showed inside. On the inside of the box lid Soujirou had written his message.

"The preparations for the ship are complete. We can leave at any time.  
Ichikami-san remains passive. Oniwabanshu shouldn't know about the plan.  
-Usui-san is a little suspicious but it will probably be all right.">>

Shishio was the only one looking serious, Soujirou was smiling like always and the sides of Hoji's mouth lifted into a small smile. Everything was moving as expected.

"Thank you. Well done. We'll have some later." Shishio handed the box to Hoji before turning to address the Ten Swords. "Everyone, you have traveled far."

Usui who was leaning against the wall snorted as the box changed hands.

Shishio continued his speech. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Due to an unexpected incident, Chou isn't here, but aside from him we've all gathered." Then he began addressing them one by one.

"Those who honor me." He nodded to Soujirou and Kamatari who both smiled back to him.

"Those who would kill me." He turned to Usui who was smiling too, but with a whole different meaning behind the smile.

"Those who lost faith in the Meiji government." Yumi gave Shishio her best smile and even Hoji smiled a little as Shishio looked at him. Anji was the only one to remain serious.

"Those with great abilities and great self-confidence." Iwanbou didn't seem to realize he was being addressed and continued to pick his nose. Henya's mask hid all his feelings and Saitsuchi looked greedy.

Shishio's words were gaining power as he was reaching the end of his speech. "With our own thoughts, the time to act as one has come! Tomorrow night at 11:59 the Great Fire of Kyoto will begin!!"

* * *

Author: In this chapter I showed again things happening elsewhere. More so than I intended actually. Kenshin and Hiko. All those familiar with RK should know what happens between those two. As such, I left them be. In the next chapter again, I show a little bit of things that are important so that you know how the story moves elsewhere too. But there will be Tsunami in the next chapter, sorry that she was missing from this one. There will be a lot of people in the next chapter if it comes out as I plan at the moment. 

I think now that Houji is better than Hoji but I am too lazy to rewrite them all. So I let them be. Saitsuchi-roujin roujin means aged/old person, could be translated as Elder Saitsuchi. I had to check the anime to see what Soujirou used to address him "

Now then. The next chapter... it will most likely contain much much more action from all parties. We MAY even find out Tsunami's clan. Though I haven't written the chapter yet, so don't hold your breath. My plans may change.

Okay then, what the people spoke in the end of this chapter has been taken mostly from Maigo's Ruroken translations though some has been taken from Omanga as well.  
Also I have had to check facts from manga, internet and anime. I spent a lot time investigating things so I hope they are all correct.

* * *

Reviews:  
Animelovely: Thank you for your two reviews. I am sorry it took this long for the next chapter.  
Prometheus Unbound: You assume correctly. I am not a Kaoru-fan. Does it show so much? Sorry. I have been trying to avoid writing what I feel like when it comes to her. I dislike her greatly and so writing her is hard for me. 


End file.
